


You've Never Kissed a Guy?

by maliciousliz



Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Of Mice & Men (Band), Panic! at the Disco, beartooth, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousliz/pseuds/maliciousliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school frerard. Gerard's been through some stuff and I currently dating the fabulous Jayy Von Monroe. That is until two new guys start at school and catch both of the boys attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I have this work on mibba but I am re writing some parts of it on here.

Me and Jayy walked hand in hand along the side of the the graffitied red brick wall. I inhaled deeply on the cigarette that hung loosely between my chapped lips as we rounded the corner, entering the oh so familiar alley way that continuously reminded me that I would be back at school in just over a week.

You may be wondering why this dingy alleyway would remind me of school, well this is why...

I winced as my head hit the hard stone wall, making me whimper in the process. My head spun and I felt my knees buckle under my own weight and I fell to the ground with a thud. I suddenly felt a sharp pain rush through my body, radiating from my ribs, where the jock I front of me stood laughing cruelly as he brought his foot down again onto my ribs causing another wave of pain to shoot through my system.

I cried out in pain "stop! stop! please!", but this only spurred him on more. His laugh pierced my eardrums and a sadistic smile crossed his face.

He stopped kicking me and stared down at me his eyes boring onto mine. His smile never faded as he leant down and picked me up by the collar of my shirt. My breathing started to become more rapid as his smile started to scare me, the way he was looking at me, it was just....wrong. it was almost as if he enjoyed inflicting pain on people, like he enjoyed the look of fear on my face as he stared scrutinisingly at my bruised body.

I didn't want to let him have the satisfaction of seeing how much he was hurting me, I didn't want him to see my tears. By this point he was scaring me, scaring more than he ever had before, more than every other time he beat me up at school or talked me down. It was something about the way he looked at me, today he had something new in store for me.

"You want me to stop faggot?" he growled fiercely. I nodded feebly in response "then your going to have to do something for me pansy" he said a glimmer of a smirk playing on his sadistic grin. "W-what do y-you want f-from me?" I stuttered trying to hide my shaking voice from him but failing miserably.

He smiled that oh so famous sadistic smile of his and pressed his body tightly against mine making me cringe at the sudden close presence of him. His breath hit me with full force in the face filling my nostrils with the scent of alcohol and pizza. Suddenly his close presence began to overwhelm me, I attempted tho break free but was quickly halted by his hand slapping my face and his hands pushing harshly on my shoulders pinning me even further to the wall.

My breathing got even faster and I was practically hyperventilating, I could feel my heart beating frantically against my aching ribs. I felt one of his hands move from my shoulder and down to the zipper on his trousers. I stared in shock at what he was doing, then a thought suddenly popped into my brain this can't happen. I pushed him away from me as hard as I could "get the fuck away from me you hypocrite" I screamed the anger at him suddenly coursing through my veins.

The guy that makes my high school life a living hell just because im a 'faggot' is asking me to fuck him in this alley. He grabbed me violently " I said you would have to do something for me, what's the matter faggot? I thought you liked cock!" his voice rising as his anger increased. He swiftly brought his fist to my face and a spine chilling crack filled the air as blood started pouring from my nose. I screamed in pain and clutched my face. He brought his fist back preparing to strike me again, I tensed when he swung his fist forward and pounded my face over and over again.

After what seemed like hour of my tears and the jock repeatedly punching and kicking me, beating me, he finally stopped and walked off into the shadows of the dark alley, leaving the silhouette of Bert McCrakern ingrained in my memory.

My ears were ringing and my vision blurred into darkness....

"Did you hear any of that baby?" Jayys voice bought me out of my thoughts "Where are you Gee your certainly not here with me."  
"I'm sorry" I said quietly "I was just thinking... A-about Bert." an awkward silence filled the air as Jayy deliberated what to say next.  
"Gee I promise I won't let him hurt you again, forget about him babr he's just jealous of your sexy ass boyfriend" Jayy spoke a smirk playing on his lips. I giggled at his vanity and kissed him sweetly on the cheek as we neared the club we oh so often came to.

I couldn't help but sigh as I again came to think of the prospect of entering that dreaded school building once again. I really didn't fancy getting beaten up every week for a year, and taunted and mocked for the rest of the time. Sometimes I wish I wasn't gay.

The cigarette that was playing on my lips was now burnt to its full extent. I threw it on the floor harshly and stomped on it with my foot, the butt joining the hundreds that had already been discarded by the people standing chatting outside the club and puffing on their cancer sticks.

We entered the club the sound of Iron Maiden blasting out of the various speakers around the room. There was little light inside only red and blue lights flashed along with the heavy bass of the music. I could feel jayy pulling me along through the crowd. I looked at him questioningly as he turned his face to me, he just smiled and continued to drag me through the pulsating bodies on the dance floor. He stopped abruptly causing me to stumble into him slightly. I looked around him to see to guys, around the same age as us chatting animatedly with each other. Jayy stood there watching the two talking who were apparently unaware of our arrival. I was now seriously confused, who were these guys? And why was jayy staring patiently waiting for them to notice him?


	2. His Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell most of this story is in Gerards POV but there will be some variations

I was growing impatient now, "w what the fu-" I started but being cut off by one of the guys Jayy was staring at "Jayy!! Hey man I was wondering where you were" he babbled on and I zoned out; he was talking about some band I think, I chose instead to make a note of his appearance. He had long raven hair that came down past his shoulders with brightly coloured streaks in the scruffily layered top half of his hair. His eyes were rimmed with eyeliner and he had drawn curious shapes on his cheeks and chin. Two triangles came up from beneath his chin and finishing about half way between his lips and the overhang of his chin. he had drawn two more triangles on each of his cheeks under his eyes. I couldn't help but think he would look hot with slightly less makeup, maybe just a bit of eyeliner and maybe some eye shadow, however I do like his creativeness. God I sound so gay right now.

I was briskly bought out of my thoughts by my Jayy-Jayy pulling me forward and encircling his arms around me in a warm embrace. I looked up at my beautiful boyfriend staring down at me. He planted a sweet kiss on the tip of my nose, "where were you boo? You zoned out again." He asked nuzzling into my neck. The guy who was talking to Jayy suddenly piped up  
.  
"So your the guy Jayy keeps going on about." He said smiling at me. He stuck out his hand to shake mine "I'm dahvie, I met jayy a few weeks ago at this very club, you were there but you were pretty wasted so I assume you don't remember much" he winked. I couldn't help but laugh at his statement, I sure as hell don't remember that night I must have drunk a whole bottle of vodka by myself "Gerard" I replied taking his hand in mind and shaking it.

After a while of talking with Dahvie and Jayy I decided that I liked Dahvie. He seemed like he was definitely going to add some much needed colour to my life. After about 10 minutes of talking about our lives I found out that Dahvie was also gay, he was single and was going to be joining our school at the start of the new term. The jocks are gonna have a field day with him, I know its horrible of me to think that and I wish it wasn't true, but I knew he was gonna get a lot of shit for the way he looked.

I suddenly noticed the rather awkward looking guy behind Dahvie start to shuffle around uncomfortably. I felt kind of bad for him, we completely ignored him for the entire time we were talking. "umm who's your friend?" I asked curiously looking him up and down. His head was bowed so I couldn't make out his face however his hair was shaved at the sides and dyed blonde with a longer black bit that runs all the way down the middle of his head and his fringe falling slightly in his hidden face. He wore extremely tight bright red jeans that accentuated his package and probably his ass if I could see him from the back. He had a black misfits t-shirt on under a navy blue zip-up hoody that was left un zipped. He also had a pair of black converse and a pair of fingerless skeleton gloves that were fraying at the fingers. His shoulders were hunched and he stuffed his gloved hands in his pockets uncomfortably.

"Oh! This is my friend Frank! I thought you guys would like him" he said excitedly ushering the guy forward. the guy I now knew to be called Frank's head snapped up and he stared directly at me. I couldn't help but gasp, he was beautiful, his hazel eyes widened as he stared at me. He had the most gorgeous lips I've ever seen the pale pink being accentuated by the shining lip ring to the right of his mouth, he also had a ring through his nose. wow he was hot, he was like sex on legs, god those lips they looked so soft and inviting, I would kiss those lips. Damn I shouldn't be thinking like this I have a boyfriend who I love. don't I? I mean if I truly did love him I wouldn't be having these thoughts would I?

As these thoughts swam through my head Dahvie began to introduce me and Jayy properly. Jayy had just shook his hand when Frank and Dahvie turned to me, "Frank this is Gerard" Dahvie continued. Frank grasped my hand firmly in his and made eye contact with me. He smiled broadly showing a row of perfectly straight teeth, I reciprocated his smile and added "nice to meet you Frankie". Oh shit I just called home Frankie, I hope no one noticed. Frank giggled quietly and we began the night, the first round of vodka shots being passed between us.

~

By the end of the night we were all pretty wasted, me and Jayy were practically dry humping on the dance floor, Dahvie left with some blonde guy and Frank was still doing shots with a group of girls. Wow he can really take his alcohol for such a small guy. I mean seriously he's shorter than me and im only about 5'7.

Jayy kissed my neck softly sending shivers down my spine. Our legs were entwined causing our crotches to rub against one another's legs, causing a pleasurable friction and small moans to emit from our mouths. His fingers traced down my spine and he rested one of his hands sinfully on my ass, pulling me closer to him, the other moving from my chest to the back of my neck as he pushed his lips against mine. He pulled away and stared into my eyes lovingly and entwined his fingers in my hair and moved is soft lips to my ear. "My place" he continued to suck and nibble on my earlobe, smirking into my neck as I nodded in agreement.

He took my hand in his and began the short walk towards his house. He pulled me along in anticipation and sped up as we got closer to his familiar navy blue wooden door with the number 166 in metal on the front. He quickly shoved his keys into the golden yale lock and we entered the silent house hand in hand.

He led me up the stairs to his bedroom, closed the door with his foot and swiftly locked the door behind us. He smiled lovingly at me and cupped my cheek with his boney hand, kissing me sweatly on the forehead before he backed us up to the bed, the back of my knees hitting it and making us fall backwards together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors its really difficult for me to make edits because I work from my phone I'll try and get it better in the next chapter  
> Edit:I have had to use a different website to edit on.


	3. Take Your Pants Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut in this chapter is awful as I wrote this a few years ago so bear with

I felt bad about not telling Gerard, I mean he's my boyfriend I'm supposed to be honest with him right? I don't know. I really don't want to hurt him. It meant nothing, I love Gerard so what's the problem I know he loves me back, he told me so. We're always honest with each other... Well we were, until this. Well he was there so I'm not technically keeping anything from him. I just hope his memory of that night doesn't return. I couldn't bare for him to remember, hell it was the whole reason he got that wasted in the first place.

Because I kissed Dahvie.

All thoughts of telling him this were vanquished as Gerard skillfully moved his hands under my shirt and caressed all of my weak spots, damn he knew my body better than I do. He pulled my head down, entwining his fingers in my hair and kissing me lustfully. He broke the kiss momentarily and I couldn't help but feel guilty as he looked up at me lovingly, his sandy green eyes piercing my contact covered ones. He unbuttoned my shirt painfully slow, smirking at the impatient look on my face. He pushed it from my shoulders and discarded it in a heap on the floor. He stared at my chest a moment before reattaching our lips in a passionate but love filled kiss. His hands snaked around my naked torso as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. He slid his hand up my spine and put pressure on this certain spot on my shoulder that sent shockwaves through my nerves and making me involuntarily shudder and moan into the kiss.

Fuck. He seriously needs to tell me how he knows all these spots on my body that even I didn't know. He rested his hands on my ass and pulled me down to grind our aching erections together through our trousers. I tugged at the hem of his shirt indicating to him that I wanted it removed. I broke the kiss and pulled his black flag tee over his head and discarded it along with my own on the stained floor. I moved my hand to the back of his neck and pulled him up to meet my lips, the kiss getting more heated by the minute.

I traced my fingertips over his toned stomach and cupped him through his jeans. He gasped slightly into the kiss and bucked his hips up into my hand. I started to palm him through his jeans and slowly began to undo them. I got his studded belt and yanked it swiftly through the loops of his pants and chucked it across the room. I detached my lips from his and sat up on him straddling his hips. He groaned in frustration as I unzipped his pants unbearably slowly. "Ugh Jayyyyyyyy! Stop teasing!". I smirked at him and continued at the same pace.

The zip was finally undone and I plunged my hand into his boxers and grabbed his length. "Mmmm fuuuuuck" Gerard moaned. He began to undo my tight leather trousers just as slowly as I had undone his. Just as he got them undone I jumped up and ripped his pants and boxers off at the same time leaving him naked and extremely hard on my bed. I stared at him for a few moments before pushing mine down to my ankles and kicking them off, our clothes now littering the cluttered floor.

I walked back over to the awaiting Gerard who was now propped up on his elbows. I smiled at him, gaining a toothy grin from him. he stood up and looked up at me still grinning widely. He took my hand in his and dragged me over to the head of the bed and pulled back the covers. He lay down his lower body covered by the cover. He pulled me in on top of him and stared up at me.

I kissed the soft skin of his porcelain neck gaining shivers out of Gerard. I moved my head down and began to nip and suck his nipples making him moan out in pleasure. I planted small butterfly kisses along his jawbone and moved to place my lips to his in a passionate kiss. He kissed back forcefully and flipped us over so that he was now straddling my thin waist. He trailed small kisses down my chest and began licking around my naval. He moved lower disappearing beneath the covers and kissed the base of my, now incredibly painful erection. He tugged on my balls slightly causing me to moan loudly and squirm beneath him. He never did that before, and fuck, it felt good. He kissed the inside of my thighs ignoring the bit that needed to be touched the most.

"Ugh Geeraaarrd touch me!" I screamed out in pleasure and impatientness. Just as I finished my sentence he took the head of my dick in his mouth and sucked hard, sending pleasurable sensations through my body. I entwined my fingers in his hair as he swirled his tongue around my tip. Then he took me completely into his mouth and made swallowing movements making me moan out once again. He swirled his tongue around skillfully and tugged again on my balls making me gasp "fuck Gerard do that again!". He giggled around my dick sending amazing vibrations through me.

He pulled off me with a loud popping sound and moved back out from beneath the covers which were previously covering him. He kissed me deeply before pulling away "fuck me" he said in a low seductive tone.

On que I flipped us back and sucked his neck leaving my mark. I shoved two of my fingers in his mouth and he sucked and licked around them. I removed my now lubed fingers and moved one to his entrance. I knew Gerard didn't need much prepping as we had done this loads before, but I really didn't want to hurt him. I shoved both of my lubed fingers in his ass and began to scissor them in and out of him. After a few thrusts of my fingers he began to moan softly and I took this as a sign that it was ok to enter him.

I moved my erection to his entrance. I looked up to his face for the ok to go ahead and he nodded in reassurance. I slowly pushed into him the sudden warmth making me gasp out in pleasure. He winced slightly but nodded for me to move. I started up a steady pace and attached my lips to his, my tongue exploring his waiting mouth. He moved his hands from the back of my neck to rest on my biceps where he rubbed his thumbs over my muscles as I thrust into him.

"Mmm fuck!" he moaned into my mouth as I hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. I continued pounding that spot over and over, making us both moan and curse between each others names. I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on his. "Mmm fuck harder" he moaned. I sped up my pace continuously pounding his prostate as precum began to leak from his cock. I could feel the warm feeling in my stomach building so I grabbed his leaking erection and pumped him in time with my thrusts. "Gerard....I'm...so...close" I panted my head still connected to his. "M-me too" he groaned. Seconds later he came all over our stomachs and my hand with a loud moan which was enough to send me over the edge and I buried my seed inside him. We rode out our orgasms together and collapsed in a heap together.

I pulled out of my boyfriend and lay beside him, bringing his head to rest on my chest and his arm to draped lazily over my stomach. I kissed his forehead and and wrapped my arms around him in a warm embrace and allowed my mind to wander as I drifted off to a contented sleep my thoughts drifting to ones of Dahvie and the night we kissed a warm smile spreading across my face at the thought.

~~

"Oh! This is my friend Frank. I thought you guys would like him." Dahvie said enthusiastically. He pulled me forward and introduced me to the two guys he was talking to. One of them was tall and lanky and had hair that was shaved at the sides, much like mine and a long bit that ran down the middle and flopped to the side. He had loads of piercings he had the top of his nose and snake bites that also went with two stretchers, one in each ear. He wore a black and red button up shirt and very tight leather trousers complimented by black lace up boots.

They introduced him as jayy and we shook hands before turning to the other guy. When I looked up at him my eyes widened and I noticed him gasp slightly. He was gorgeous. He had sandy green eyes rimmed with a thin line of eyeliner, just like mine, a cute little nose and a smile full of tiny white teeth. His hair came to just past his ears and swept across his forehead and was spiked up slightly at the back. He wore a faded black, black flag t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and red converse hightops. His name was Gerard, we shook hands and began talking benignly between ourselves.

I was so confused I've never thought of a guy being hot before. I'm straight! I like girls. I FUCK girls! But he's so perfect. My eyes travelled to his lips they curved beautifully as he spoke and laughed. They looked so soft, I bet they would be perfect to kiss. No! I'm still straight. Aren't I? I mean this is the first time I've ever thought about another guy like this. Anyway he had a boyfriend who seemed like a nice guy, if slightly flamboyant. I found myself wondering what he would be like in bed. Stop it frank! He's taken, and I'm still not gay! Well at least I won't ever see him again after tonight so I won't have a problem to deal with, I just have to get through the night without coming on to him and it'll be fine.

We decided to get some drinks and the alcohol began to flow perhaps too freely. We were getting pretty drunk and Dahvie left with someone, it happened so fast I couldn't even tell what colour hair the guy had. Gerard and Jayy went onto the dance floor and were grinding with each other, seriously they were practically dry fucking. I wouldn't have minded much but it was making me want Gerard even more. I tried to take my mind off it by drinking some more. I was about to do another shot when a girl with long brown hair and freckles sat down next to me and took the shot for me. She was babbling incoherently she seemed into me, I thought about taking her home for the night but decided that that would probably be wrong, so I decided to leave.

I made my way through the mass of bodies, seeing no sight of Jayy or Gerard, and making my way towards the exit. I sighed in frustration as I failed to be able to get Gerard off my mind. I contemplated what to do for a while. I'll talk to my mum she'll know what to make of this.

~~

"Mum!.... You home?" I called waiting for an answer. I kicked my shoes off and hear my mum calling back to me "I'm in the living room sweetie". I made my way into the room where my mum was sat with her legs curled beneath her and a magazine perched on he lap. She looked up at me and smiled as I entered. "is everything ok honey?" she asked obviously noting my gloomy mood.

"Ma can I ask you something?" I said ignoring her previous question as I sat down on the couch crossing my legs and facing her. Sensing my discomfort she put down her magazine and copied my actions crossing her legs and looking at me expectantly "baby you know you can ask me anything, what's up?" she said sincerely.

I hesitated slightly but went ahead anyway. "Well umm...I met this guy and he umm...he was really hot...and I kinda...want him" I scrunched my face up at that 'want him' jeez what the fuck was that? "Like him." I added quickly to make it a bit easier on my mum. To my surprise my mum started giggling slightly. I thought she was gonna tell me I was crazy, but to my surprise she just said "aww my Frankie's got a man crush". She did not just say that. I started blushing profusely and ringed my hands together nervously. "B-but mom im not gay" I said quietly. She frowned slightly before starting "well baby, I know your not gay, you've had far to many girls back here for that b-"  
"Mum!" I shouted disturbed that she'd said that  
"Let me finish. Buuuuut if your having feelings for this guy then maybe your bi" she said sweetly "but I think you need to work this out yourself, I can't tell you for sure if your bi, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if you were" she winked at me and I smiled in response and added " thanks mum I'll think about things" I said kissing her on the cheek and getting up to exit the room.

I lay in bed my thoughts swimming with Gerard before drifting into a contented sleep. Gerard is probably doing the exact same thing, I thought before letting my eyelids feel heavy and sleep overtook me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I guess


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my bleary eyes and snuggled into Jayy's warm embrace.He stirred slightly as he woke and brought me even closer to him, our bare chests moving in sink as we breathed. He leant down and softly placed a kiss to the top of my head.

I sighed as I realised it must be getting on now and I forgot to tell my mum that I would be out all night, she must be worried. I look over at the bright neon light of the alarm clock and see that the time is 11:32. I look at my phone and see that I have a text from my brother, Mikey. It read 'Where r u? U didn't come home last night'. I quickly text back ' stayed at Jayy's be back soon x'.

I sat up and pulled back the covers groaning at the cold rush of air on my naked body. I walked over to the pile of clothes scattered across the floor and found my black boxers which I didn't notice were actually batman boxers. I looked over back at the bed to see Jayy pouting at me. I giggled at him as he got out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe, I couldn't help but stare at the sculpted body before me. He pulled out a pair of bright pink boxers and pulled them on. He then started digging through his clothing and found a baggy grey shirt which he put on.

I put the rest of my clothes on and started struggling with my converse. I was hopping around on one foot trying desperately to get the damn thing on my foot, but failing miserably. I was about to fall over in my futile attempt when Jayy caught me from behind. He started laughing at me and I pouted at him.

When he stopped laughing he pushed me against the dresser, picked up my shoes that were now flung across the room where I tried to steady myself, and placed my left foot on his thigh. He then continued to put on my shoe and lace it up before doing up the other shoe as well. I smiled as he set my foot down and pressed my lips to his quickly in a chaste kiss. "Thanks baby" I said.  
"My pleasure beautiful" he replied. I laced our fingers together and pulled him towards to door of his bedroom and down the stairs where we ended up at the front door.

I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm and spun me round to face him. He pressed his lips against mine and I massaged his lips back. He traced his tongue along my lip which I gladly granted our tongues fighting together in a battle of dominance, which he won. The kiss became much more heated as his fingers wove themselves into my hair and pulled me deeper into the kiss a low moan escaping my lips. We were suddenly bought out of our little world by someone clearing their throat behind us.

We swiftly separated and looked up at the intruder. Jayy's mum stood in her pink dressing gown, her chocolate brown hair tucked behind her ears, a stray strand falling in her eyes. She smirked and put her hands on her hips. I knew she accepted our choices and had no problem with Jayy bringing me home but she had never actually caught us doing anything before.

"Now boys I really don't need to see that" she said sounding quite amused. I bit my lip as she continued "I don't mind you coming over Gerard but I don't want to see that, or hear what I heard last night." Oh god she heard us. I looked over to Jayy who had his nose scrunched up and his fingers in his ears. His mother started laughing at his childishness and left the hall to enter the kitchen presumably to make herself breakfast.

Jayy had now removed his fingers from his ears and turned his attention back to me. "Sorry about that" he blushed. I giggled and said "that's okay, but I really have to go now" I kissed his cheek and muttered "I love you". He smiled and opened the door for me to leave and waved goodbye as I walked down the path.

I was a little hurt that Jayy hadn't responded when I told him I loved him but I shrugged it off as quickly as I noticed it. My walk home was short. Through the dreaded alley way and down the road where im sure my mother and brother would be waiting.

~~

I entered the house and called out for my brother "Mikey!.....Mikey!" I got no answer so I looked in the kitchen but no one was there. I then entered the living room to see my mother flicking the remote, the channels flashing bits of random shows none looking particularly interesting. She looked up when she heard me enter "hi mum where's Mikey?" I asked hoping he wouldn't be busy so we could hang out. "He met one of his friends from middle school who he hasn't seen in a while, they're upstairs playing video games" she said smiling at me. "Oh okay I won't disturb them then" I replied feeling a little disappointed.

I left the living room and entered the basement which happened to be my room and put on some random CD. It turned out to be Green Days Dookie, I sang along to every word getting lost in the music. I don't know how long I lay there on my bed but it must have been a while.

The CD had played at least three times now and I was listening to the lollaping bass outro to long view when I heard a knock at my door.

~~

Ugh my head pounded as the shrill high pitched beeping of my alarm clock sounded. I groaned and swung my hand around violently trying to get the beeping to stop. I heard a soft thud as the alarm clock hit the carpeted floor and the beeping finally ceased. I drifted off into a half sleep-like daze and was rudely awoken by my mothers I insistent voice "get up Mikey you can't stay in that bed forever. Go out and meet your friends or something".

I heard her light footsteps along the wooden hallway floor. I groaned and sat up on the edge of the bed knowing she'd be back if I wasn't up soon. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stood up to find a clean pair of boxers, a pair of light blue skinnies and a black and white joy division shirt.

I stood up and inspected my clothes before lining my eyes with a thin line of eyeliner. I straightened my hair and styled it before descending the wooden stairs and walking into the kitchen to come face to face with my glaring mother. "What's up mum?" I asked slightly concerned by her look. "Gerard didn't come home last night" she scowled.  
"Oh he's probably at Jayy's or something."  
"Exactly I know what he gets up to with that boy." I scrunched up my face thinking of what she said before noticing that she was still scowling, she hated Gerard staying out all night without telling her. "I'll text him if you want" I sighed.  
"Yeah that'd be great"  
"Okay" I replied getting out my phone and texting Gerard 'where R U? U didn't come home last night' I sent.

I waited about ten minutes before I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Gerard had texted back 'stayed at Jayy's be back soon x'. I didn't bother to reply, just walked into the kitchen to find my mum hand tell her where Gerard was. "Thanks Mikes, now go out and have some fun instead of sitting around in bed all day." I rolled my eyes and muttered "fine" under my breath. I hated when she called me 'Mikes', only Gerard and Pete were allowed to call me that.

I grabbed my black leather jacket and left the house closing the door probably a little too hard. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and continued my walk to no where in particular. I racked my brain in thought of somewhere to go Pete, my best friend was away for the whole of summer, Jayy and Gerard weren't around and I didn't really have anymore friends. I sighed and decided that I'd go to Starbucks seeing as I had no where else to go.

~~

I dragged my feet woefully across the thresh hold of the coffee shop. The smell of coffee hitting me in the face and making me draw in a deep breath of the gorgeous smell warming my senses and making me crave coffee. I walked up to the counter and ordered my drink before taking it into the corner booth next to the window.

I sat there spaced out just watching the people pass and drinking my coffee. I was so wrapped up on my own thoughts I didn't notice someone sit opposite me until he spoke."Mikey? Mikey Way?" He said. I jumped slightly and looked up at the intruder. It was my best friend from elimentary school. I hadn't seen him in years and it was safe to say I was really excited to see him. "Oh my god Frank!" I practically jumped over the table to wrap him in a bone crushing hug, to which he giggled and hugged back just as hard. I pulled back and smiled broadly and he did the same. "Its so good to see you Frank I missed you." He giggled but replied none the less.  
"I missed you to Mikey. How are you?"  
"I'm good thanks what about you?"  
"I'm great!"  
"What brings you back here? I thought you moved away."  
"Yeah my mom got a job back here so we moved back. I'm starting at Belleville high next week" he said a little disheartened. School was never really Frank's favourite thing in the world. He seemed to attract bullies, but on the up side he'll be joining my high school. "I go to Belleville high! You'll probably be in some of my classes." Wow I sounded way to excited about school. He did look pleased that he would be at the same school as me though."Umm my mum kinda chucked me out of the house for the day cause she's got the decorators in so, umm...could I maybe hang out at yours for a while?" He looked hopeful and I couldn't refuse.  
"Sure wanna play some video games?" I said smiling at him. He grinned the biggest grin for some one so small and nodded in response.

We then downed our coffee and left Starbucks talking all the way home about bands and girls and various other things. When we finally reach my house I got my keys out and opened the door before entering the house and pulling Frank in with me. I walked into the living room to find my mother sitting on the sofa, her glasses balancing on her nose and a thick book placed in her lap. She looked up when I walked in glancing slightly at Frank before smiling at the two of us. "What can I do for you boys?" She asked.  
"Umm is it okay if Frank hangs out with me for a bit? We were planning on playing some video games." she nodded and went back to staring at the tightly packed lettering on the page. I was just about to walk out when I suddenly remembered Gerard. I turned back around to face my mother once again "umm mum did Gerard get home yet?" I asked hopefully, he would love Frank. Unfortunately she sighed and shook her head no in response.

Me and Frank were playing call of duty black ops one on one and I was kicking his ass. We played for about an hour before Frank paused the game. I looked over at him and he looked troubled. "Mikey I know we only just met again after years, but I wondered if I could talk to you about something?" He said quietly. Sensing his discomfort I put down the controller and turned to face him properly. He turned too so we were sitting cross legged facing each other. I nodded for him to continue and he hesitated slightly before continuing anyway.

"Umm well last night this...thing happened. My friend Dahvie took me to this club to meet some of his friends and well I kinda found one of them...really...hot.Umm he was really... I don't know but my question is... Does this make be gay?" He stuttered. I didn't really know how to respond to that "umm I don't really know about that, you mentioned earlier that you've had girlfriends before so I don't think your gay...not completely anyway. Fuck I wish my brother was home he'd know exactly what to say" I thought for a moment not really knowing what to do. "Actually come to think about it he probably will be home by now." I said before getting up and heading to the basement to hopefully find Gerard. As I got to the top of the stairs to the basement I could hear the familiar sound of green day blaring out of Gerard's bedroom. I guess he was home then.

I knocked on the door twice and waited, the music turning off after a few seconds and a muffled "come in" from Gerard. I opened the door and sat on the bed next to Gerard who was lying on his back with his hands behind his head. "Hey Mikes what's up? Mum said you had a friend over" he said smiling. I looked him over and smirked at him he had the obvious glow of sex about him. His hair was all dishevelled, he wore the same clothes as last night and to be fair he smelt.

"What? Don't look at me like that" he said  
"Guess you had some fun last night huh?"  
"Yeah I did. What do you want anyways?" He asked suspiciously.  
"Oh yeah. Uhm my friend, the one mum told you about, asked me something but I couldn't help him, but I thought you could. He said that one of his friends, I cant remember what he said his name was...something weird. Anyway he introduced him to two of his friends and well my friend kinda thought one was hot and he was wondering if that made him gay. I said no cause I know he's had girlfriends in the past but I wasn't sure. So I decided to ask you. So what do ya think?" I took a breath after saying all of that at once. He thought for a moment before replying.  
"Umm I don't really know seeing as I don't know him, but I don't think he's gay not unless he got off on him or got hard over him" I scrunched up my nose when he said that I really didn't need to think of my brother or my friend getting hard over another guy.

He laughed at my face and threw a pillow and it hit me in the face. I scowled at him as he continued to laugh. I crossed my arms and pouted at him and he eventually stopped laughing. "Umm maybe I should talk to him?" Gerard offered getting up off of the bed and heading towards the door."I'll be right back Mikes" He winked at me and skipped up the stairs to find Frank.

~~

I sat twiddling my thumbs on Mikeys bed, at least he didn't freak out. I hope his brother can help although I don't know how he can, but Mikey seems sure he can. I looked around the bedroom the walls were covered with band posters and there were a few drawings that were really quite good. There was a bookshelf that was half full of comic books and half full of Cds.

~~

Fuck I'm bored Mikey went to see his brother ages ago. I was about to try and find Mikey when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I opened the squeaky door and leant against the doorframe waiting for Mikey to get to the top of the stairs. I waited but it wasn't Mikey who I saw at the top of the stairs, it was Gerard.

I stood there eyes wide and jaw slack, how the fuck could Gerard be here?! "You know its rude to stare" he said raising his eyebrow at me. "S-sorry" I stuttered averting my gaze from him. I stared at my shoes until I saw another pair of feet right in front of mine, I then felt two fingers beneath my chin lifting it up so that he could look at me. I looked into his hazel/green eyes just as I realised how close we were to each other.

He took my hand and dragged me back into Mikeys bedroom and sat down on the bed next to me, forgetting to unlace our fingers from each others. He looked at me quizzically before deciding to speak "so my brother tells me that your questioning your sexuality." All I could manage was a feeble "Umm...". He furrowed his eyebrows at me and there was an unbelievably long silence before he spoke. "So do you have the hots for me? Or Jayy?". Its safe to say this is not what I was expecting, how could he be so forward?! I wondered whether Mikey had told him everything or whether he pieced it together himself. Fuck. I started stuttering out meaningless shit before whimpering and looking away, ashamed.

He chuckled slightly "its okay Frankie I won't bite" he put his hand on my thigh and leaned in to whisper "not unless you want me to". Oh fuck no he's gonna give me a fucking boner. I can already feel my pants getting a bit tight. I looked up at him as he removed his hand and locked eyes with me. "Its me isn't it?" I nodded weakly. He smiled sweatly "sorry for...well touching you up a little, I wanted to see if you actually did have a thing for me. I guess you actually are bi or something, Mikey said you've had some girlfriends so your probably not gay, but there's no denying little Frankie wants some guy action." I looked down to see my member pitching a nice tent in my trousers and I moaned in annoyance and tried to think of dead kittens and grandma's in thongs, yep that did it. When I looked back up I saw Gerard staring down at me "ya know I kinda like you a little bit too." He winked and walked out the room swaying his hips slightly making me stare at his ass. I shook my head and lay back on the bed thinking of everything that just happened.


	5. School Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey not as long as the last chapter but other characters are introduced a little.

~one week later~

I sighed woefully, the frown growing as the ominous school building came into view. I kept my head down as I continued down the road to the big black iron gates that people were just starting to file through. I stopped just outside the gates, debating with myself whether or not just to leg it and never come back.

Sensing that I was no longer walking beside him Mikey turned and looked at me a worried look adorning his face. "Don't worry Gee I won't let anyone hurt you, and neither will Jayy, and, come to think about it I think Frank and Dahvie wouldn't want anything to happen to you either." He spoke doing little to calm my nerves, but I knew he wouldn't let me leave without a fight. I sighed defeated before he could even start at me.

I speedily walked past him accidentally nudging him slightly, I didn't apologize due to my foul mood and Mikey just rolled his eyes, accustomed to my mood swings. He scurried along behind me clutching his books to his chest and heading inside after me.

We headed to our lockers as fast as possible and grabbed the things we needed. Mikey left to go to his homeroom and I went in the opposite direction heading towards mine, Jayy's and our friends Bob Bryar, Ray Toro, Brendon Urie, Dallon Weekes, Caleb Shomo and Patrick stump's homeroom.

I was speed walking to homeroom when someone called my name. "Gerard!" I didn't answer, just kept my head down and continued walking. "Oi bellend! I'm talking to you!" the voice called closer this time. My breathing became more rapid as a hand roughly grabbed my shoulder and slammed me against the lockers. I screamed out in pain and clutched the arm that hit the locker and looked up from my position on the ground tears stinging my eyes, not from the pain but from the knowledge that I was going to have to put up with this shit for yet another year. "Aww look at the little faggot! The fucking wanker's gonna cry!" He snarled directly in my face making me cringe at his closeness. "What's the matter Gerard? Just realised that no ones ever going to love you? You're disgusting! No one will want a dirty piece of shit like you, you fucking whore!" At this point the tears overflowed and I picked up my things and ran as fast as I could into the mens toilets just round the corner from the art room.

They were right how could anyone love me I'm so fucking pathetic I can't even get through the first day of school without crying like a fucking baby. A quiet sob escaped my lips and I sunk to to the floor dropping my bag and spilling its contents across the bathroom floor. I sobbed into my arms on the dirty lino floor for what seemed like hours. The tears just wouldn't stop. I looked up the tears never drying and saw the thin shiny object glistening on the floor amongst the scattered objects from my bag.

I crawled over to the blade and twiddling the sharp bit of metal between my fingers, contemplating my next move. Why? Why do they have to be so cruel? What did I ever do to them? I just want to be left in peace! To be ignored would be better than this. The sobs started coming faster and louder now. I locked the navy blue door with a 'click', even though I knew I was the only one who ever even entered this bathroom, apart from my friends who would sometimes come in to look for me. I shakily went over to one of the sinks and leant over it placing my hands on each side of it taking deep breaths to try and calm my sobbing.

I looked down at my left hand the razor blade still there. I looked up at my reflection, my eyes red and puffy, my eyeliner running down my face and the still falling tears staining my cheeks. I brought the blade up in front of my face and inspected the sharp edge, tiny droplets of my blood still staining the metal. I can't believe its come to this. Again. I continued to cry, but all that would come were silent tears. I rested the blade on my arm and pressed lightly with the corner, my breathing becoming rapid as I increased the pressure and sliced a cross in one swift movement. For a moment nothing happened, then the blood began to seep out of the wound. It felt better than before and I found myself bringing the blade back to my arm and wrist, slicing over and over, until there was little room left on my arm.

I had stopped crying now, there was no pain left to be had. The blood was beginning to dry on most of the cuts but some of the deeper ones still bled. At this moment in time I couldn't really care less, I was numb now, they couldn't hurt me anymore than they already had. I look to the floor and my spilling backpack, my grey hoodie sticking out of the bag. I quickly pulled it on over my head and thrust everything else in it as quickly as possible.

I pulled the hood over my head and crossed my arms automatically trying to hide my arm even though it was covered. I pulled the sleeves down and clutched the cuffs tightly in my hands. At this point I was shaking violently and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sit through all my lessons today.

Suddenly the bell went, startling me and making me jump slightly. People started filing out of there classrooms smiling and laughing with each other. Seeing people happy just made things worse and the burning sensation behind my eyes became more intense than ever. I stood there shaking, silently willing the tears back. The continuous line of people began to thin when someone called my name, just like earlier, only this time it wasn't harsh. I couldn't be sure who it was because as soon as I heard my name I couldn't stop the tears, and I couldn't let anyone see me cry.

I raced away down the corridor and out the back exit of the school and round the corner, where there was a wall of trees that loomed over me. I entered the forest and ran as fast as I could, going as far as i could whilst still being able to find a way back. I soon became out of breath and slouched to the ground crying until no more tears would come.

I sat for about an hour trying to gain the bravery to go back, but it wouldn't come. I looked around me, taking in the trees that were just beginning to loose there leaves. It really was beautiful here. It was safe, and quiet, somewhere no one could find me.

I was digging through my bag when I noticed the red stains seeping through my hoodie. "Shit" I muttered to myself. I didn't think I cut that badly, I pulled up my sleeve and looked at the gashes. There was one, larger and deeper than the others, that still bled. It was stinging like fuck now and I couldn't bare to look at them anymore, I pulled down the sleeve angrily and sighed.

I decided that I may as well do something productive with my time and pulled out my sketch pad from my bag and looked through the withering pages of the book. Some of the drawings were fading and I went over them carefully making sure not to ruin them. I did that for about an hour until I came to a blank page. My phone vibrated for what seemed like the hundredth time since I got here. I looked at the screen finding yet another message from Jayy. I felt bad for refusing to reply but I didn't want any company, or to worry him more than he probably already is.

I placed my phone on the leaves next to me and began to draw my surroundings. I drew the never ending array of trees until I was happy with my work. I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it was 11:45 meaning it was the beginning of 3rd lesson and that I only had to wait an hour or so for lunch time.

I'll try and go back. I have to, everyone's probably worried. I'm probably in big trouble now for failing to turn up to any of my lessons. My phone vibrated again only this time it lasted longer, someone was calling me. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Ray, that dude can seriously worry. I pressed ignore call knowing he would get over my rejection quickly.

I was beginning to feel a bit tired now and my eyes grew blurry, I tried to keep them open but I couldn't. The last thing I can remember was the intense stinging in my arm before I blacked out...

~~

...I woke up, my head rested on the cold bed of leaves. When I opened my eyes I was still for a moment before the pain kicked in. I winced as the shockwaves went up my arm. I sat up wondering what happened before it came to me. My face dropped and I could feel the deep pooling up inside of me. How long was I passed out? It can't be good that I passed out. Was it because I cut to deep? Or was I just tired? I don't know. Anyway it doesn't matter.

I looked at the time and found that it was half way through lunchtime. I could make it back if I ran. I stuffed everything back into my bag and made my way back towards the school. I know I must look like a mess, there was blood soaked into the fabric of my left arm and a bit of a grass stain and some mud on the other. I was still shaking violently from earlier and I'm sure that you could tell that I had been crying, I hadn't cleared my face of the make up before and I couldn't be bothered now. I already looked a state so what difference will it make.

I had my arms crossed again and I was walking around the side of the school to our usual spot and found all of my friends were sat solemnly. Their faces lit up when they saw me approaching but once again fell as they took in my appearance. I told myself to stay strong, I can't let them see me cry. Jayy ran up to me and pulled me close to him. I snuggled up close to him but not moving enough for him to see the blood. I couldn't help it, I couldn't stay strong. I burst into tears and collapsed in Jayy's arms.

He said something to the others that I couldn't hear and picked me up bridal style carrying me to his car and setting off. I couldn't see through my tears and I was sick of crying, sick of my pain and sick of the torments I get at school. I still had my arms pressed tightly against my chest and my head hung low as small whimpers escaped my lips.

The car stopped and I felt Jayy pick me up once again and take me into his house. There was no one else in the house as his mum was at work and his father wasn't around. He took me into the kitchen and sat me on the worktop. I still hadn't moved from the position I was in and I wasn't planning on it.

"Gerard?...please talk to me Gerard? Please?" he pleaded with me. I whimpered in response and he put both hands on either side of my face, cupping my cheeks gently. He lifted my face so that I was looking him directly in the eyes. "What happened Gerard?" he said pain lacing his features as he took in my state. I shook my head not wanting to talk about it. He sighed "I found the razor Gerard". I looked up at him. Fuck I must have left it in the bathroom. "Let me see Gee?"  
"Don't call me that." I only let Mikey call me that most of the time.

I hesitated a moment before giving him my arm.

He frowned seeing the stain on my hoodie. "God Gerard. Please don't do this to yourself" he pleaded  
"I-I'm sorry" was all that I could muster.  
"Let me take your hoodie off Gee." I let the 'Gee' slide and raised my arms and let him remove it, it made my arm sting slightly but I didn't really care. He looked at my arm and placed a cloth under warm water and began cleaning the dried blood off my arm. leaving the wounds open knowing I would take any dressing off when I got home.

When he was done he got another cloth and dabbed it under my eyes ridding me of the smudged eyeliner and most traces that I had been crying. He pulled me in for a hug and I hugged back nuzzled into his neck. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?" I thought for a moment before just saying a simple word, a word that I knew would make him angry but I knew he would want to know, I sighed "Bert".


	6. Dreaming About A Guy 'cus His Boyfriend Won't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the POV changes hopefully wont be too confusing for you. Also this chapter is suuuper long. Thanks for reading

We searched everywhere for Gerard, he was no where to be found. I know that he has problems with bullying, Jayy told me ,so, me, Jayy and Frank skipped 3rd period to look for him. We were all worried and that intensified when we found a razor blade in the bathroom. I didn't know he cut until Jayy started to freak out when he found it. We agreed not to mention this to the others, especially Mikey we knew that it would do no good and just up set them.

It was now the beginning of lunch and we raced to the lockers to find our friends waiting. "Did you find him?" Mikey said hopefully. We shook our heads in unison their faces creased into frowns. "I don't think we're going to find him, not until he wants us to" I say solemnly "I think we should just get something to eat and try to relax for a while". Everyone regretfully nodded and we walked in silence to the cafeteria where we grabbed our food and headed to the spot where they liked to eat.

We were round the back of the school eating and occasionally talking about mindless shit. Caleb was on his phone which I noticed he was at most points during the day even during class, I think I heard someone say he was talking to his girlfriend or something. Brendon and Ryan were talking about some band they discovered Brendon smiling broadly in excitement and Ryan smiling whilst relaxing leant against the white wall of the building. Frank was talking to Mikey who wasn't listening but staring over Franks shoulder, I followed his gaze my eyes landing upon Pete who was sitting in a W shape looking uncomfortable, and laughing at something either Bob or Ray said.

I smirked at Mikey when he looked at me, he immediately blushed a violent shade of crimson and looked down at his now seemingly interesting hands. I looked over to Jayy who was still looking worried "Jayy?" everyone seemed to go quiet noticing his obvious worry. I noticed every ones faces were creased into sad frowns before I noticed a figure coming towards us.

I smiled when I noticed it was Gerard, but it quickly vanished from my face as a frown took its place. He looked awful, his hoodie had grass and mud stains down one side, the hood pulled up over his head. His eyes were red and puffy and his eyeliner was smudged down his face. He crossed his arms tightly pressing them into his torso. When he got closer I noticed he was shaking quite violently and I shared a worried glance with Mikey as Jayy ran over to him.

Gerard burst into tears and sobbed into Jayy's shirt and clinging on to him for dear life, I wish he would love me like he loves Gerard. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that thought and turned my attention back to Jayy and Gerard. Jayy looked over at us looking extremely saddened by Gerard pouring his heart out through his tears. Suddenly Gerard fell to the floor, luckily Jayy cradled him in his arms "I'm taking him home." he said as he picked Gerard up and carried him off towards his car.

As soon as they were out of sight Mikey broke the stunned silence that had befallen us by bursting into tears. Pete got up immediately going over to Mikey's side and pulling him close to him letting him cry on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mikey. He'll be okay, he always is." He said soothingly stroking his hair as his sobs subsided slightly. "Will you guys come back to mine, I wanna go home now, and I don't wanna be alone." He whispered.

Everyone nodded and gathered their belongings and headed off  
towards their cars. I played chauffeur to Caleb, Pete and Mikey who were in the back and Ryan who was in the front passenger seat. Mikey and Pete were cuddled up in the back and I couldn't help but smirk to myself, at least Mikey found someone to like, who im pretty sure liked him back.

We soon reached the Way household, to which Mikey had assured us that his parents wouldn't be home. We entered the empty house and sat in the living room, the car full with Bob, Ray, Frank and Brendon just pulling into the drive. Once we were all inside we sat on the sofa and Ray put on some old horror film which I wasn't paying much attention to, I was still to worried about Gerard and Jayy.

~~

It was about half way through the movie when we heard the door open. I guess they must have heard the TV because they came straight into the living room. Jayy pulled Gerard along who looked considerably better than earlier, but he definitely didn't look good. He looked worn and tired, like he could pass out any second.

They sat down next to us and I noticed that Gerard fell asleep only a few minutes after settling on the sofa next to Jayy. The movie seemed to get more boring by the second and I once again found my attention going back to Jayy and Gerard, Jayy was just starting to fall asleep when a small whimper caught everyone's attention. I looked at Gerard, he was shaking slightly and his hands were curled around the fabric of Jayy's shirt. Jayy took his hand and carefully unwound it before squeezing it gently in his hand. "Gee.....Gee wake up." he said softly into Gerard's ear.

"Mmm...what? Don't call me that." His voice was small and shaken and he opened his sandy hazel eyes to look at Jayy and everyone else who was staring at him. "You were having a nightmare hun don't worry." Jayy kissed the top of his head and Gerard got up "I think im gonna go to bed now." I heard the front door open and everyone looked round as Gerard left the room. "Hey dad" I heard Gerard say in the hall.

"Shut it faggot!" I heard another voice say, presumably his father. Mikey shot up from the sofa and was running towards them when Gerard was backed into the room. He no longer looked sad or tired. Just extremely pissed off.

Mikey stopped in front of them "what the fuck dad!" he seemed pissed. Gerard just looked at him unresponsive "he's drunk Mikey". Seriously what has him being drunk got to do with anything. Gerard tried to walk past him but he was grabbed violently by the arm "where do you think your going?" his father spat.  
"Dad, let go." Gerard replied way to calmly.  
"Dad please let go your hurting him!" Mikey pleaded with his father who was now in a staring, or should I say scowling, competition with Gerard, who was still way too calm. I saw his fathers grip tighten "let go dad." Gerard said lowly.

If anything his hold got tighter and I couldn't be sure but I sware I saw Gerard wince, it was only for a second as he composed himself expertly. Mikey noticed to and he began to panic whereas Gerard remained calm and continued to stare at his father. I was beyond confused, I looked around to see that everyone else was staring wide eyed and slack jawed at them.

After what seemed like hours he finally moved from his spot rooted to the ground, I thought he was going to let go but instead his death grip continued and he dragged Gerard out of the room. Mikey followed and I got up to see what was going to happen along with everyone else.

Their father slammed Gerard against a door beneath the stairs, I assumed it lead to the basement or cupboard. He finally let go when Gerard fell to the floor, I could see the bruise beginning to show on his arm and he groaned in pain bringing his hand to rub the back of his head. Mikey was crying now and their father was laughing hysterically at Gerard. Suddenly someone stepped in front of Gerard shielding him from the man. "Step.The fuck.Away from him." He said, I now noticed it was Frank who had blocked Gerard. "Who the fuck are you pintsize?"  
"I'm Frank fucking Iero and your gonna back the fuck off!" Wait a minute why is Frank protecting Gerard?

A deafening silence fell upon us, only to be broken by the sound of keys in the door. The door opened to I assume Mrs Way, she paused once she took in the sight before her. I saw her face turn from confusion to anger in a matter of seconds "Donald! What in gods name do you think your doing!?" She practically screamed at him.

Mikey came over to us "you guys should probably leave." We all nodded and exited the house apart from Frank and Jayy.

~~

I was beyond confused by this point, I had met Gerard's dad before and he was perfectly nice. What changed? Me and Frank scooped up Gerard and took him up to the bathroom to get him cleaned up yet again. He sat on the edge of the bath rubbing his head slightly. I looked at his bruising arm and wondered how he could've stood there straight faced the entire time. It was a pretty bad bruise and it would take a while to heal. I then looked at the back of his head and I now noticed it was bleeding. I moved his hand away and examined his head, to my relief, it was just a small cut. I fixed up his head and we all went down stairs to find Gerard's dad gone and Mikey crying into his mothers shoulder.

"Don't worry Mikey it'll be ok." Gerard soothed. "Could Frank and Jayy stay the night mom?" She nodded  
"As long as they have permission that's fine by me." We left the room and headed down the staircase to the basement, which I knew to be Gerard's bedroom, Mikey in tow bringing an old mattress with him.

Once we were in the room Gerard removed his trousers leaving him in his boxers and shirt, and jumped under the covers of his bed. I did the same and snuggled down next to him. Mikey went over to Gerard's dusty tv and put hot fuzz in the DVD player before settling down on a mattress he bought down earlier and Frank jumped in next to him.

We all drifted off leaving the DVD on repeat.

~~

' "mmmm....Gerard!" I moaned as he pushed the tip of his dick into me. "You like that baby?" He whispered in a low seductive tone before licking the shell of my ear, sending shivers down my spine and making my back arch off the bed.

He moaned lowly as I pushed down, sending him deeper into me. Without warning he pulled out almost completely before slamming back into me with so much force I shuddered and looked up at him with submissive eyes.

He started up a fast pace pounding my sweat spot with every thrust. I moaned so loudly that anyone else in the house would've heard, but I couldn't care less at this point.

"Frank...." he moaned

"FRANK!! WAKE UP!!!"

I was suddenly shook violently by a red faced Mikey who was laughing hysterically. It took me a moment to figure out what was going on, it dawned on me when I looked down and saw that I had a raging boner going on down there. I groaned and turned on my side pulling the covers over my head. Mikey was still pissing himself with laughter which made me blush madly under the covers, what a day to have a fucking wet dream, and about Gerard.

I was just about to die of embarrassment when I heard Jayy's voice "aww leave him alone Mikey, don't you remember that time when you had a wet dream in the cinema?" Mikey's laughter died and I peeked out of the covers to see him blushing madly his eyes darting around the room. I giggled slightly at his expression "oh tell me more about this please?" I said sitting up now curious. Gerard snickerd behind Jayy who was sat cross legged on top of the covers of the bed. Gerard was sat up resting against the headboard a smirk plastered across his face. "Well we all went to the cinema and were watching this really crappy film. Mikey fell asleep and got a massive fucking boner. We ignored him until he started moaning and shit." Gerard burst into laughter and Jayy continued "He was all like 'oh Pete.'" He said in a high pitched whiney voice.

Mikey groaned and ran out of the room sticking his fingers in his ears before beginning a chorus of 'lalalalalalaaaaa's'. I was now rolling around the floor laughing my ass off at poor Mikey. I would feel sorry for him but he was taking the piss out of me and I figured he'd get over it pretty quickly. Just as our laughter started to subside Mikey's head poked around the corner "hey Gee mom said you could have the day off considering what happened yesterday, oh and I also explained why we were home so early." He walked into the room slightly and continued "but I still have to go in and I don't like the thought of you being alone here. Jayy could you maybe stay to make sure Gee's okay?"  
"Um I'm not sure if I'd be allowed but I'll call my mom and ask." He whipped out his phone and pressed a few buttons before moving it to his ear.

"Hey mom, could I stay home with Gerard today? He's still...recovering from yesterday" he frowned slightly "please mom I wanna make sure he's okay" he sighed and hung up. He shook his head, "she said no but to visit after school"

Mikey frowned. "What about you Frank would you be allowed? I really don't wanna leave him alone" I was pretty sure my mum would let me if I explained everything to her, to be honest I think she was pretty pleased that I'd actually managed to make friends in the first place. I called her and had a brief conversation "she said I could stay off but only for one day" I smiled at them receiving smiles in return.

"Great now that's sorted I guess me and Jayy should be getting ready for school, we're already running late." Mikey said regretfully before leaving to get dressed. Jayy sighed before getting up and finding his skinnies amongst the other clothes on the floor, he then grabbed his jacket and bag before kissing Gerard on the cheek and rushing up the basement stairs, saying a quick goodbye as he left.

"So....what exactly were you dreaming about?" Gerard suddenly asked breaking the silence. I blushed a violent shade of crimson and looked down. "Uhm....j-just s-someone I k-now" I stuttered looking at his smirking face. "How good was...this...someone?" He asked.  
"Pretty damn good" I smirked back at him.

We burst into a fit of giggles at one anothers immaturity, I'm pretty sure Gerard knew what I was dreaming about, but I didn't really mind, he already knew I liked him so there's no harm in this. We chatted aimlessly for a while until I noticed a small desk in the corner scattered with papers. "Hey Gee what are all those papers?" I asked curious. "Uhm...nothing really...just a few drawings." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Can I see" I spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper, but he heard anyway and nodded his head.

I stood up the cold air hitting my lower half as I walked over to his disorganised desk. I gasped as I saw his drawings, they were beautiful. The drawing on top was a rose lying in a pool of blood, and fuck was it good. I looked through the rest of the drawings, they were all amazing how the fuck could he say they were nothing. "Fuck Gee these are amazing!" I exclaimed looking back at him, still sat on the bed. "Do you really think their good?" He asked in a small voice looking down at his lap. "Don't let Jayy hear you call me that by the way." He added.  
"Sorry, I know you don't like being called it."

I walked over to him and sat by his side and he looked up from his lap, his big hazel eyes staring into mine. I bought him into a hug "I think they're beautiful Gerard." He hugged me tightly  
"thanks Frankie" he said into my ear.  
"And it's not that I don't like being called Gee it's just that only certain people are allowed to call me it. Like me and Pete are the only people allowed to call Mikey 'Mikes'. I don't mind it so much when you call me it though, just don't tell Jayy that or I'll never hear the end of it." We pulled away and looked at each other for a moment before he added "so....breakfast?" I grinned and nodded and bounded up the stairs, Gerard in tow.  
"So I'm allowed to call you Gee?" There was a small silence before he spoke.  
"Yes but not in front of Jayy." I grinned.  
"Okay."

"Mum and dad'll be at work all day so we have the house to ourselves for most of the day." He said smiling as he put two pieces of bread in the toaster. "Do you want anything else?" he asked gesturing to an array of cereals in the cupboard behind him. "Umm no thanks, toast is fine." He shrugged and got out some butter and jam, two plates and a butter knife. The toast popped out of the toaster and Gerard pulled both pieces out and placed them on separate plates. He then quickly buttered them and spread on a generous amount of jam before handing me a plate.

"Thanks" I took the plate and we began to eat in silence, him leaning against the counter, me sitting on one of the dining table chairs. Once we finished our breakfast he shoved the dishes in the dishwasher and pulled me back into the basement. He pulled his shirt over his head and rummaged around for a new one. I couldn't help but stare at him in only his boxers, he was fucking perfect. His body was slightly toned but not really muscular, kind of skinny in some places, but he had a little bit of pudge around the belly, he had a few scars here and there, some looking pretty bad, but I didn't mind that much I have some scars too. None as bad as his though.

I mentally mind slapped myself for staring and turned around to find my skinnies from yesterday. I slipped them on and turned back around to find Gerard dressed in black leather trousers that were far to tight and a Green Day shirt. He smiled at me. "Do you want to watch a film or something?" I thought for a moment. "Umm I don't mind really we could just hang out or something, or we could always go out if your feelin' okay" I said smiling up at him.  
"Hmm how about we go to the mall? We could just come home if we get bored." I nodded in response.  
"Yeah that sounds good" I quickly rummaged through my bag and pulled out my wallet before shoving it in my back pocket. I then sat on the bed and put on my shoes as I watched Gerard pick up his keys and wallet and shove his feet in a pair of black boots. "Lets go then" he said and sprinted out the room. He was already out the door by the time I got to the top of the stairs and I had to run even faster to catch up with him.

He chuckled when I finally caught him, I was leant over breathing heavily "don't...ever...run away...from me...like that..again." I said through deep breaths. He laughed at me but waited for me to regain my composure none the less.

~~

We entered the vast building taking in our surroundings, there weren't many people around, I guess most people would be at work or school on a Tuesday morning. "Where to Frankie?" Gerard asked sweetly. I looked around for any shop that would catch my attention finding an old music shop and of course Hot Topic. "Umm that shop" I pointed to the old music shop and Gerard nodded eagerly.

Inside the shop had rows and rows of CD's and music books, there were a few guitars and other instruments hanging along the walls, including a beautiful burns cobra guitar that I wouldn't be able to afford anytime soon. I averted my gaze and looked at the CD's I haven't had a new CD in ages so I thought now might be the time. I looked through the racks and only found one that caught my eye, Nevermind by Nirvana. I picked up the CD and scanned the through the songs, quickly deciding that I was going to buy it. I looked over to Gerard who also had a CD in his hands, I looked over his shoulder and smiled as I saw that he was holding Damaged by Black Flag.

After buying our CD's we headed over to Hot Topic. I didn't really fancy anything in there and neither did Gerard so we left and headed over to Starbucks. Once we were inside we ordered two mocha's. We sat down in one of the corner booths and started to sip at our coffee's. Gerard sat back onto the booth and rested his feet on my knees. I giggled slightly at this and he pouted at me and crossed his arms. "Whatcha wanna do now Gee?" I asked him.  
"Umm I dunno I'm not really hungry so we don't have to bother with lunch." He replied.  
"If your sure you don't wanna eat we could just go back to yours and watch a movie or something" I suggested. He nodded, getting out of his seat and taking his still half full cup of coffee with him.

We walked home indulging ourselves on the rest of our coffees, until we reached the familiar pathway that lead to his house. We both sat down heavily on the sofa and turned on the TV. Gerard changed the channel until he found a random music channel playing God Save The Queen by The Sex Pistols. I smiled at this, The Sex Pistols could always make me smile. I was just staring to get into the music when I remembered that I needed to ask Gerard about his dad. It shocked me that he hadn't mentioned it yet. I knew he probably didn't want to talk about it but I didn't like being kept in the dark and I wanted Gerard to be safe.

"Umm Gerard...." He turned to face me. "can I ask you something?" he turned the volume down on the TV so we could talk properly and nodded his head. "Umm...about your dad...has he done this before?" He was silent for a while and I got a bit nervous, but I relaxed a little when he sighed and began to talk. "A few years ago dad used to drink alot...like he was an alcoholic, and when he got drunk he could be pretty violent, and well he found out I was gay and kind of used that as an excuse to beat me up. He would never dream of doing anything like that when he's sober though. Anyway mum sent him to alcoholics anonymous and said she would leave him if he didn't get sober...and I guess last night he had a bit of a relapse. Just got to hope he's not drunk tonight and that it was a one time thing. Really he's a great dad and I love him to bits but he can't get drunk. Mum 'll kill him if he does it again anyway." He sighed again  
"I don't want him to hurt you Gee, please don't let him hurt you." I pleaded jumping on him and crushing him in a bear hug.

He giggled and hugged back before pulling back and sitting me on the sofa. He then jumped on top of me, straddling my waist and began tickling me and laughing like a madman. "...Gee!....stop!....ahhh!" I yelled in between laughs.  
"First you have to say you're my bitch!" he continued attacking me with his fingers. "Never!" I shouted in mock horror. He started laughing "then im never gonna stop!!!"  
"Ahhhh....ok.....I'm...you're...bitch!" he got off me immediately and sat back on the couch next to me as I regained my breath.

Damn that's the second time he's managed to get me out of breath today. I punched him playfully on the arm "ow" he said rubbing his arm, I was confused a second then I realised I just hit him where his dad grabbed him yesterday. "Oh shit! I'm sorry Gee I completely forgot about your arm." He smiled and shook his head,  
"its okay Frankie, no harm done." He replied. I frowned then reached over to pull up the sleeve of his shirt, holy fuck there was a massive bruise there, how he did not react when his father did this was beyond me.

He must have seen my frown because he put two fingers under my chin and lifted my face up so I was looking in his eyes. "Frankie, its fine, I've had worse and it'll be better in no time. You'll see." he smiled down at me letting me know it really was okay.

After a while of sitting on the sofa watching the same music channel as earlier we decided to put a film on to pass the rest of the day. We decided on Saw just for a laugh seeing as we both found it hilarious.

~~

The movie was nearly finished now and I was sure Mikey would be home soon. Sure enough just as the thought entered my brain I heard the jangling of keys followed by the door opening. "Gee, Frank! I'm home" came the voice of Mikey.  
"In here!" Gerard shouted back. Mikey shuffled into the room and we all sat together and watched the end of saw.

As the movie ended I decided that I'd probably overstayed my welcome. "If you guys don't need me anymore I'll be off before my mother decides to yell at me." I got up off the sofa and headed to the front door Mikey and Gerard in pursuit. Once we reached the door I hugged both brothers and headed out of the door, being thanked by Mikey for looking after his brother. I smiled to myself as I left the Way's behind, hoping that Gerard's dad was in a better mood tonight.


	7. School Doesn't Suck So Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the last chapter. This is set at the same time as the last chapter. c:

I pulled on my clothes and kissed Gerard on the cheek before making a swift exit and muttering a quick goodbye. I raced up the stairs and entered the kitchen to see a bored looking Mikey with a plate of toast in front of him. I went over to him and snatched a piece of toast from his hand. "Hey! What the fuck Jayy?" I shrugged at him and made my way out of the house a rushed Mikey in pursuit.

"Wait up I can't keep up with your giant spider legs!" He called after me. I stopped and waited impatiently for him to catch up. "I don't have spider legs!" I said, crossing my arms and pouting at him. "Yes you do they're all long and spindly!" Sometimes I can't help but think its like he's my brother and not Gerard's. I rolled my eyes at him, "I don't know how you can talk anyway your legs are just as 'spindly' as mine." I said putting air quotation marks around the word spindly. "They are not!" He retaliated pouting. I punched him playfully in the arm and rolled my eyes yet again at him. "They are Mikey, they make you taller than Gerard and he's your older brother" I said putting emphasis on the word older.

He crossed his arms and pouted much as I had before him and we continued to walk in comfortable silence. I hoped Gerard and Frank were okay, I mean they don't know each other that well. Oh well, I'm sure Frank will look after Gerard. They seem to get on and he's a really nice guy so I don't see why there should be a problem. That reminded me that I must ask Mikey about what happened with their dad last night. I've met him plenty of times before and he wasn't like that, he was nice, and he seemed to get on with Gerard and Mikey, and frankly last night confused the fuck out of me.

"Hey Mikey..." I didn't really know how to start but I continued anyway. "Yeah?"  
"Umm...your dad. Why was he like that last night? I've met him before and he wasn't like that." I asked obviously confused. He frowned slightly before speaking. "He used to be an alcoholic, and he's...different when he's drunk. He used to hit Gerard and he used him being gay as a reason to do it, but then mum found out and went apeshit, she made him quit and said she'd divorce him if he didn't. So he did, but for some reason he was drunk last night, I don't know why but mum chucked him out last night and he wasn't there this morning so I assume he was out all night" I frowned at his words "Gerard didn't tell me that." I said a little hurt that he hadn't told me.  
"We don't really like to talk about it." Mikey said. I knew he was telling the truth seeing as he was kind of strained while he was talking, like he was forcing his words. I decided not to ask anymore about it and the gates of the school came into view. We both audibly sighed and I chuckled slightly at our enthusiasm.

We entered the building and I couldn't help but think this day was gonna be shit. I was bought out of my thoughts by Mikey suddenly screaming "PETE!!!!" geez that kid has a pair of lungs on him. He ran over to his friend and flung himself at him. I shook my head and went off to find Dahvie.

I wandered up to my homeroom and found Dahvie, Brendon, Caleb and Ray sat outside the classroom waiting for the bell to ring. "Hey, where's Gerard?" Brendon asked.  
"Hey, he's staying home today" I replied sitting beside Caleb and opposite Dahvie and Brendon. Dahvie raised his eyebrows "You left him him home alone?" He asked curiously.  
"No. Of course not, my mum wouldn't let me stay home with him, and Mikey couldn't stay either, but Frank's mom said he could."  
"Oh okay" he smiled at me and I returned the gesture.  
"Is Gerard okay?" Caleb asked.  
"I think so, he's still a bit shaky but I think he'll be fine." I replied smiling at him. He nodded and began a conversation with Brendon, I think it was about some guys called Austin and Alan. I creased my forehead in concentration as I tried to work out what the fuck they were talking about but failed miserably. I turned to Dahvie who was looking at me weirdly.

He suddenly stood up and stuck out his hand to pull me up. He then pulled me along the corridor and into the boys toilets. He locked the door behind him, even though no one ever comes into this bathroom. He turned to me and looked at me weirdly again. I frowned at him again and he blushed and looked away. "Uhh...why'd you bring me here Dahvs?" I asked slightly worried.

An uncomfortable silence fell and I was about to say something else when he suddenly crashed his lips against mine. I gasped slightly and this enabled him to gain entrance to the rest of my mouth. I wanted to stop him but I didn't. I don't know whether it felt right or whether it was my hormones taking over but I kissed back wrapping my arms around his waist as his travelled up to the back of my neck. The kiss became more heated and I picked him up and placed him gently on the counter next to the sinks. I could feel how hard he already was, his boner pressed against my stomach. He moaned into the kiss and I pressed my hand against his bulge, palming him through his jeans. I undid his trousers and slid my had into his boxers, I squeezed him slightly and he tightened his legs around my waist. I began pumping him slowly "Mmm...fuck j-Jayy." He moaned. I smirked and quickened the pace until he came into my hand, I continued for a second to let him ride out his orgasm before wiping my hand on the inside of his boxers.

"Want me to return the favour?" He asked. I thought for a moment before shaking my head and kissing him softly. What the fuck am I doing? I just cheated on my boyfriend. My boyfriend whom I love. Right? But then I didn't even give a second thought about giving Dahvie a hand job. I looked at Dahvie who was staring at me and smiling, I smiled back. It was like his smile was infectious. Fuck, I think I was starting to like him more than I should. "Jayy...you know I like you right? Like, I really like you." He said with big eyes. Before I could think I was speaking "I like you to Dahv."

He smiled broadly, "I guess we're not going to homeroom" I said. He shook his head "nope." I sat myself on the counter beside him and we began talking about bands and music and all that drabble.

~~

Finally I can have a break from all this shit. I was excited to see Dahvie, I know I'm a terrible person but I just couldn't stop thinking about him, he's just so Dahvie. I couldn't help but think I don't love Gerard as much as I should, he deserves better. I walked down the corridor that was filled with students looking around for my friends. In the distance I caught a glimpse of Ray's fro bobbing up and down. I headed towards him and found myself standing in front of him, Bob, Mikey and Pete who were heading towards our usual spot around the side of the school.

I sat down next to Ray who started talking but I wasn't really listening, I kept glancing back waiting for Dahvie to turn up. When I noticed him waking towards us I broke into a smile and he grinned back at me. When he reached us he sat next to me and we smiled at each other. Suddenly I realised that this must look weird to the rest of the guys so I quickly averted my gaze and looked at them all each in turn, paranoia setting in. They were all still having the same conversations as earlier, all apart from Mikey and Pete. Mikey was staring at me suspiciously, which made me even more paranoid. Pete was looking at Mikey a 'what the fuck' expression on his face, he obviously was talking to him when he noticed me and Dahvie. I looked down suddenly finding my lap very interesting. I kept giving Mikey side glances until he finally looked away and continued his discussion with Pete, at which point I relaxed considerably.

Dahvie started a conversation with me but it was really hard to concentrate with Mikey continuously giving me sideways glances. Fuck. I hate how Mikey always knows when something's up. I shook my head and returned my gaze to my lap and waited for the bell to signal the end of lunch.

When the bell finally sounded I got up and swiftly walked away not caring that they all probably noticed my abrupt exit. I sat through two more tedious hours of school before the final bell rang and we could all now leave this hell hole. I grabbed my bag from my locker and left as quickly as possible and completely forgetting that I told Gerard that I'd come check on him after school.

I walked fast to the sound of number of the beast by iron maiden blaring through my headphones. I walked up the gravel driveway of my home and entered the house, heading straight for my bedroom. I had just sat down and removed the headphones from my ears when a nock at the front door resonated through the house. I groaned and walked back down the stairs to see who was there. I opened the door which creaked loudly, and smiled at who I saw. "Hey Dahv what brings you here?" I asked suddenly finding myself in the best mood I had been in since Dahvie had first kissed me those few weeks ago at that damn club. "I wanted to see you." he replied walking past me into the house. I smiled, glad that he was here to keep me company and took him back up to my room.

~~

I waited at the lockers with Pete by my side for Jayy. He hadn't turned up yet and we'd waited long enough, I swear he said he was gonna come round to see Gerard. "Umm Mikey...I have to go now, my mum will get worried if im home to late." Pete said, biting his lip slightly. I nodded and smiled down at him and hugged him goodbye, before he walked off down the dimly lit corridor. I sighed, I guess he already left, and left the building dragging my feet as I went.

Jayy was acting really weird today, Bob said he wasn't in homeroom and Caleb backed that up, telling us he left with Dahvie just before the bell went. He was being really weird around Dahvie, especially at lunch I noticed them grinning at each other. I couldn't shake the feeling that they were up to something, I hope it wasn't anything too bad.

I shook my head in an attempt to rid myself of this feeling but it continued to shadow my thoughts. It was only shaken off when I got home and engrossed myself in the movie that Gerard and Frank were watching.


	8. Teachers Are Bellends

I dragged my boots along the cracked concrete pavement, my brother trotting along next to me. Today was gonna suck. My mum was making be go back to school which means I'm going to be pushed around and insulted all day. I just hope I don't have a fucking breakdown like I did on Monday.

We entered the grey brick building an headed for our lockers. I shoved my stuff in and got out the books I would need. I looked down at my timetable that Mikey had picked up for me and saw that I had English then maths, geography, art and music so that wasn't too bad I guess. Mikey was in my English class seeing as he was pretty good at the subject and I think Mikey mentioned something about Frank being in the class too. I knew they were both in music along with Bob, Ray, Brendon and Ryan, so I had alot of friends in that class.

I looked over at Mikey who was just bitch slapped by Pete. I chuckled at them and shook my head, those two were always hitting each other. I turned my back on them and walked as fast as I could just in case Bert tried anything, but thankfully he wasn't around to pick on me. I reached our spot outside homeroom where Bob, Ray, Caleb and Brendon were already waiting. They smiled when they saw me coming. "You made it further than you did last time that's a good sign." Bob said chuckling along with Ray. I smiled at them "yeah I managed to get here without being harassed." I said. Like it was an amazing achievement.

We sat around and talked about what me and Frank did yesterday, this band that Brendon found that was apparently amazing and about how Mikey has an oh so obvious crush on Pete. We talked until the bell went and we had to go to homeroom. Mr Jackson was our homeroom teacher and he was completely boring and a total ass. Even his voice was boring, it was like a relentless droan that wouldn't stop. It made me cringe and I had to drown it out to keep myself sane. I didn't even notice when Dahvie arrived fifteen minutes late and Mr Jackson began his verbal assault.

I groaned at his raised voice and looked up when Dahvie sat next to me. He smiled and I smiled back. "What a douche bag, I was only fifteen minutes late." He whispered in my ear shrugging. I giggled "yeah he's such an ass." I exclaimed back.  
"You two!" Mr Jackson shouted pointing at us, making us jump at the volume of his voice. "Stop talking right now and listen to me! Do you want to fail?!" He continued to shout.

I rested my head on my hand and sighed, Dahvie rolled his eyes and did the same. After a few minutes of Mr Jackson yelling about nothing, I heard Dahvie sigh beside me. I looked over to him and he smirked at me, confused and slightly worried at what he was thinking, I asked "what?"  
"Hey Geraaaaarrd." He said a little too loudly but luckily sir didn't notice. "Yeeeeeees." I replied in the same drawn out way.  
"Gerard"  
"What?"  
"Gerard"  
"What?" I was now getting annoyed.  
"Gerard"  
"WHAT?" I shouted gaining the attention of Mr Jackson and the rest of the class. Shit. Dahvie was now holding back snickers and I seriously wanted to punch him. "Gerard! What did I just tell the class?" He didn't wait for an answer "I just told you and the rest of this class to be quiet! Do you know what that means?! It means keeping your mouth shut when I am talking!" He was now giving me a glare of disgust so I crossed my arms and glared back at him. "Don't look at me like that young man!!" He yelled with the same spite as before. "Why?! Your glaring at me!! What makes you so fucking special!!" I spat back. I honestly couldnt help myself I was bad at dealing with shitty authority figures. And he was asking for it. He looked taken aback for a moment but regained his cold exterior quickly "How dare you talk to me like that!! You'll be spending your evening in detention!! Get out of my classroom!" I sneered at him and got up making my chair fall to the ground with a loud clatter and exiting the room slamming the door behind me.

It was safe to say I was pretty pissed. I was gonna kill Dahvie when I next saw him. I don't reckon I'll be going to many of his lessons in the future. I can't believe I already had a fucking detention, on my first proper day back in my first lesson. That can't be a good sign. I wandered around the corridors for a while before I got bored, I grimaced to myself when I saw that I still had another half an hour before next lesson.

I decided that I'd go to Mikey's class so then at least I won't have to be alone. I walked across to the other side of the school and looked through the small window in the classroom door and scanned the room. I looked around again but I couldn't spot Mikey anywhere. I frowned at his absence until I noticed a bored looking Frank in the corner tapping his pen on the desk.

I knocked lightly on the door before poking my head around the door. I quickly racked my brain for some excuse to get Frank out of there when the perfect one popped into my head. I looked over to the teacher and said "umm...could I borrow Frank for a bit, Mr Jackson wanted him, something about homework." She smiled sweetly at me. Why couldn't I have a teacher that smiles at me instead of one who shouts until he throws up his lungs. she nodded and Frank gathered his things and walked over to me, grinning all the way.

Once we were out of the room and the door was safely closed he turned to face me "so what did you want me for Gee?" He asked, I guess he doesn't have Mr Jackson. "I got chucked out of class and was bored so I came to find Mikey to keep me company but he wasn't there...then I saw you." I smiled then got slightly worried because Mikey wasn't there "where is Mikey anyway?" I asked.  
"Him and Pete went off somewhere together" he snickered and I chuckled. "Fucking finally."

We went around to the side of the building where we sit for lunch. I looked down at him and he blushed and looked away, I chuckled at him and told him that he needn't be shy, but he just blushed some more. He shook his head and bought his hands up to hide his cheeks. I laughed "don't worry about it Frankie." I said lifting his head up with my fingers. He giggled and bought me in for a big hug. He snuggled into my side and we sat like that for ages, until Frank finally pulled away slightly and looked up resting his chin on my chest where his head was previously snuggled. "Do you like me?" He asked slightly shyly. I frowned "huh? Of course I like you Frankie. Why wouldn't I?" He turned his face back to the fabric of my shirt and I couldn't tell whether that was the reaction he wanted or not.

I hugged him close and we stayed like that until the end of period bell went. I jumped slightly making Frank giggle and look up at me with big brown eyes. "I don't wanna go back to lessons." He whined. I smiled "neither do I" I said "lets just stay here 'till break." He let go of his vice grip and said "you got any cigarettes?"  
"You smoke?" I asked kind of shocked. He nodded and I pulled out my cigarettes from my bag and handed him one, lighting it whilst getting one out for myself.

We sat and smoked in silence until there was little left and I stubbed it out on the wall behind us. I looked over to Frank who was taking the last drag on his, before he did the same as me, stubbing it out. Damn he was hot with a cigarette. "So I was wondering, why'd you get chucked out of Mr Jackson's classroom anyway?" He asked curiously. I chuckled and began telling him about what happened. "Well sir was pissed because everyone was being noisy. Then Dahvie came in fifteen minutes late and he got even more pissed. Then he started talking about some really boring shit then Dahvie started annoying me by saying my name over and over again. I kept asking what he wanted until I got really annoyed and shouted 'what' at him really loudly. Then sir had a bitch fit and I may have sworn at him a little...then he sent me out and gave me a detention." I said.  
"You swore at him?" He asked shocked.  
"Only a little." I replied to which he burst into a fit of giggles.  
"How can you sware at someone a little bit?" He asked through giggles. I shrugged "you have to help me get back at Dahvie." I said changing the subject.  
"Oh...and how are we going to do that?" He asked staring up at me with big intrigued eyes.  
"Hmm...how about we throw something over him."  
"Like piss?" I burst into laughter.  
"No! Not piss, although that would be hilarious I think thats a little bit too mean. I was thinking more something like milk or...LEMONADE!" I grinned at the thought of ruining Dahvie's perfectly made hair. Frank giggled at my random out burst of lemonade but hey I had an epiphany.

I tugged on his sleeve "lets go get some lemonade!" I said way to excitedly pulling him up and bounding into the woods. I knew they eventually lead into town if you knew the way, fortunately I liked the forest and found my way into town in the first year I was at this school.

I pulled him along through the trees clasping his hand tightly as I lead him. I slowed down and took in the beautiful surroundings. The trees loomed above us, their leaves, now starting to turn a golden orange colour, casting shadows over the crunchy bed of leaves beneath our feet. "Where are we going Gee?" Frank said glancing around, taking in his surroundings. "Town, to get lemonade. Weren't you paying any attention."  
"Yeah, but where are we?"  
"In the forest." I replied like its the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Umm how do you know how to get to town by going through here? It looks like a pretty big forest."  
"I was wondering around in my first year here and found myself in town. I had to find my way back to school so I managed to memorise the way." I told him swinging our linked hands as we walked. "Oh its really pretty here, I like forests, I always found them beautiful...and kind of...I don't know how to put it...mysterious? Yeah mysterious." I smiled I found them beautiful to.  
"Yeah I like to come here when the wankers at school upset me."  
"So I guess you were here the other day, when we couldn't find you."  
"Yeah." I replied solemnly. "It shouldn't be much further." I said spotting the large Oak that I new was near the exit of the forest.

~~

I chased Frank back through the forest. As soon as we reached the edge he legged it shaking up the two litre bottle of lemonade lemonade above his head. He was giggling like a madman when I tackled him to the ground and began tickling his sides. I straddled his hips laughed at his giggling form beneath me. God he was hot like this, I stopped tickling him and checked the time on my phone, we still had an hour until lunch, so we had some time to kill.

He looked up at me with his big brown eyes, curious as to why I stopped "We still have an hour to kill." I said noticing his confusion. "Well I guess we'll have to find something to do." he said brightly. I suddenly felt sad that we'd have to go back to lessons after lunch. "I don't wanna go back to lessons" I pouted.  
"Aww neither do I but we have to, so far you've been to half of one lesson this year, and don't you have art after lunch anyways." He stated rather than questioned. I smiled and I leaned down and hugged him tightly resting my head on his chest, and involuntarily rubbing my thigh against his crotch. He let out a squeak and I felt him get a little hard. I bit my bottom lip and sat back up apologizing with my eyes and blushing madly before looking down. "Don't worry about it Gee, it happens." He said lifting my head with two of his fingers and smiling at me. I smiled back and got off him, deciding it was for the best. I sat up leaning against a tree picking up the discarded lemonade and shaking it until I couldn't be asked to any more.

"So what do ya wanna do while we wait?" I asked.  
"I have a thought but I don't think you're boyfriend would approve." He smirked at me and I shook my head and punched him in the shoulder. He giggled and got up "hey where you goin'?" I asked  
"We should be heading back now before lunch starts." he stuck out his hand and I gladly took it letting him pull me up. We walked back along the same route as we came and entered the secluded area behind the school. We then walked around to the side of the building where we always sat.

We didn't have to wait too long for the bell to sound. I stood up and shook the bottle a little more just to make sure it was nice and fizzy for Dahvie. To my surprise he was the first person to come around the corner. Once he came close I walked forward to him, hiding the bottle behind my back. "Daaaaaaaahhhhvvviiieeeeeee."  
"Yeeeeeeeeeees?" he said much in the same way he had this morning.  
"Dahvie."  
"Yeah?" he looked slightly confused and suspicious.  
"Dahvie."  
"What?!"  
"Dahvie."  
"What?!"  
"You deserved this."  
"Wha-" He didn't finish because I bought the bottle in front of me and loosened the cap, the sticky liquid spraying out covering his top half and ruining his hair in the process.

The rest of the group were now walking towards us all looking amused and a bit confused as to why Dahvie was currently staring down at his soaked body. "Now we're even." I said blankly throwing the now empty bottle to the ground and going back over to a giggling Frank and plopping myself down next to him. We grinned widely at each other and he rested his head on my shoulder clinging onto my arm.

Dahvie was still staring at himself in shock as the others accumulated around and looked to me and Frank for an explanation. I couldn't be bothered to explain so I just shrugged and said "now we're even." They all looked confused but shrugged and sat down, everyone apart from Jayy. He crossed his arms and frowned at me. "What?" I asked confused. Dahvie was still in a state of shock and staring at himself. "That was mean Gerard." Jayy said making Dahvie look up for the first time since I soaked him.  
"Yeah well he deserved it."  
"Gerard what's wrong with you, you've been bullied, hell your still bullied and you don't like it, hell you even have to go and cut yourself to deal with your shit! How do you think Dahvie feels huh?!" Jayy shouted a way too spitefully. I felt pang of hurt when he spoke and I knew it was visible on my face. I fought back tears and decided to cover my feelings with pure anger towards Jayy and Dahvie at that moment. I was about to reply when Dahvie stepped in.  
"Umm actually I did deserve it."  
"What?! You're just gonna let him get away with that?!" Why the fuck is he taking Dahvie's side when he just admitted he deserved it? I looked at him a mix of confusion and anger and he looked away.  
"Jayy what's up with you I totally deserved it." Jayy just shook his head.  
"Jayy I was winding him up on purpose to get him in trouble, he ended up getting a detention and got chucked out of the class." Dahvie retaliated seeming as confused as I was at why he was acting like this. I spent the rest of lunch giving Jayy the cold shoulder which admittedly added a ridiculous amount of tension into the lunch break but I couldn't stand the looks that I was getting and this was the easiest way to get them to stop.

~~

Art was amazing, I finally got a nice teacher, Mrs Burgess was a great art teacher and she let me draw whatever the hell I wanted so I was happy with that. I made my way up to music and found my friends already there. They greeted me with smiles and I returned the gesture. I sat down with them and they told me that we had to write a song in groups and we would be working on this for a few weeks until we have a full song. They also said we would have to record it and it would be graded which I wasn't to happy about. I could play piano but only a little and I don't think it would be much use anyway. I could sing but they didn't know that and I wasn't planning on letting them know any time soon.

We started writing some random lyrics down and to be honest they were all pretty shit, but we got bored half way through the lesson and ended up messing around for most of it. By the end of the lesson we were laughing our heads off at practically nothing, this day wasn't so bad after all (even though that was probably because I only went to two and a half lessons).

When the final bell rang we all said our goodbyes and Mikey invited Pete round to ours for the evening and the three of us wandered home. As doing as I made it to my room I broke down in tears and sent a few angry texts to Jayy. He had no right to tell everyone about my cutting like that. How dare he. And to make it sound like I was so stupid for doing it. After about half an hour I had cried all the tears I was willing to and returned to my phone. I had three missed calls from Jayy. I decided to get it over with and called him back straight away. "Gerard I'm rea-" He began but I cut him off before he could speak anymore.  
"How fucking dare you!" I screamed knowing full well that anyone else in the house would have heard at the volume I was screaming.  
"Gerard plea-"  
"No! How dare you Jayy! You had no right to say any of those things today. There are no fucking words to describe how pissed I am. How could you think saying that was okay?!" I was slowly deteriorating into hysterics now and poor Jayy was on the receiving end of my pitiful anger filled screams.  
"Gerard I really am sorry but I won't talk to you over the phone when you're like this. I'm coming over." He sounded calm and tired as if its so fucking difficult to deal with his own boyfriend.  
"I don't want you here!" I screamed at a ridiculous volume but I was too late. He had hung up.

When the doorbell eventually rang I refused to answer it but eventually either Mikey ir Pete answered as I heard them talking upstairs. Soon I heard Jayy coming down my stairs. I turned my back on him and sat on my bed facing the wall. "Look Gerard. You know I didn't mean anything I said I was just taken by surprise and a little angry. Please forgive me." He touched my shoulder and I tensed against his hand. I wouldn't be persuaded that easily. "Why would you be angry? He deserved it." I said coldly. I could hear the hesitation in his voice as he spoke.  
"Dahvies my friend. I'm just protective of my friends you know that." I turned to scowl at him.  
"Yes but I'm your boyfriend. Don't I get the benefit of the doubt before you start making judgements." He didn't really respond to that. He enveloped me in a hug and began leaving light kisses down my neck. I had no more fight left in me so I just let it happen.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now Friday, Jayy had been acting weird all week. He kept ignoring me and hardly hung out with me, he never even walked home with me and Mikey anymore, he just goes straight home and doesn't talk to me all evening. Ever since I covered Dahvie in lemonade he's been like this, I don't get why he suddenly got all weird about Dahvie, every time Jayy interrupts me and Dahvie doing something he gets all jumpy. It was seriously weird.

It was currently final period and we all had music. I was late as usual and had to catch up which wasn't really hard seeing as there wasn't much difference from last lesson. We were still working on writing a song and this lesson the teacher had given us specific subjects to write about, our group got 'forbidden lovers'. Yes that's right we got a shit one, all of us were completely stumped. I had an idea in my head and I thought it was pretty good but I didn't really like to contribute unless it was absolutely necessary so I sat in silence watching them come up with shit that didn't even slightly rhyme. I rolled my eyes at their pathetic attempts and couldn't help but think this was gonna fail miserably if someone didn't come up with something good soon.

When the lesson was over we were given a week to all come up with an own song to add to our group work. Great so I actually did have to do some work for this class, not that I minded the work I just wasn't particularly happy with having to have people tell me my work is shit. I actually liked writing songs I have a book full of stuff I've written mostly songs but there's a few ideas for comic book stories. Again I wouldn't let the others know about that, they managed to find out about my sketch book, but I prefer to keep such personal things to myself. I guess I'll just have to do it seeing as Mr Hocking had a bitch fit every time someone didn't do their homework.

As we left the classroom Mikey ran up to me and jumped on my back and yelling "GIDDY UP HORSEY!!" in my ear. I groaned in response and yelled back "GET OFF MIKEY!!!! I SWARE IMA KICK YOUR ASS!"  
"I'd like to see you tryyyyy!" He replied in a sing song voice, jumping off me and legging it down the corridor. I ran after him as fast as I could and tackled him to the ground, right by our lockers, and held him down, he's such a skinny ass. I laughed at his failed attempts to get free and said "you would be able to get away if you weren't such a skinny fucker!" I let out a trail of spit and dangled it above his face. He squirmed beneath me "AHHHHHHHHH, THATS SO GROSS GERARD!" he screamed at me. I pulled the spit back into my mouth. ''You deserve it asshole!" He pouted and unfortunately managed to get one of his hands free and slapped me hard a cross the face. That may seem violent but we never hurt each other that badly. I pinned his hands back down above his head and glared at him, I then punched him in the stomach, not too hard, but he definitely knew he'd been punched. He began to kick his legs and shouted for help, I knew our slow ass friends would probably save him any minute now so I thought I'd shut him up with another punch to which he started kicking his legs more violently. "Let him go Gerard." Ray suddenly said crossing his arms and looking stern, which was pretty funny, Ray trying to look stern was just a fail. The rest of our friends who had apparently gathered around were pissing themselves with laughter, which me and Mikey both joined in with, me falling next to him the both of us clutching our sides, afraid that they would split. Ray just rolled his eyes and stalked away.

After about five minutes of endless laughter I stood up and held out my hand which Mikey took gladly and we quickly grabbed our stuff from our lockers. Pete came up to us and kissed Mikey's cheek sweetly, No one really knew what was going on with them, and he had been over at ours most nights, which I didn't really mind, Pete was nice and to be honest he was my friend first. Today he was staying over it being Friday, I'd be surprised if he didn't stay the whole weekend.

We walked home together, Mikey and Pete ahead of me talking animatedly, me strolling behind, hurt that Jayy still skipped out on walking home with me. We only lived round the corner from each other, I just didn't get why he was ignoring me. Maybe I did something wrong. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and let the tears slip from my eyes, he never hurt me like this before, why did he do this to me? Why was I such a loser that everyone I love had to hurt me?

Once we reached our house I quickly wiped away the few silent tears that fell and regained my composure so that Mikey and Pete wouldn't see my random crying fit. Once inside I chucked my bag in my room and slouched on the sofa, turning on the tv to a random music channel. I sat there staring at the screen taking in little of what I saw. Until, Mikey and Pete popped their heads around the door "Hey Gee! Wanna watch a movie?" Mikey asked over excitedly. I looked over at him briefly before giving him a blank look and shrugging my shoulders and looking back to the screen.

Mikey probably sensed my mood because he gave a worried glance in my direction quickly, but turned his attention back to the row of DVD's displayed in the glass cabinet beneath the TV. Him and Pete looked for a few moments before deciding on final destination three. They put it in the DVD player and plonked themselves next to me on the sofa. The movie was just starting when Mikey suddenly burst out. "We forgot to get popcorn!"  
"Oh yeah!" Pete jumped up from the sofa, quickly followed by Mikey, and they ran into the kitchen. A few minutes later they came back in with two bowls full of popcorn which they placed on their laps before snuggling in together and focusing all their attention on the movie.

Not too long into the film, it was getting to the bit where the two sluts burn to death in the tanning booths, I guess they started to get bored because I suddenly felt something hit the side of my head. I looked over to see Pete and Mikey smirking at me "I can get abused anytime at school I don't need it at home too." I said to which they started their assault on me. They threw handfuls of popcorn at me. Jeez I can't even be left alone in my own house. "FINE! If you're gonna be like that I'll go see what Jayy's doin'!" I said storming out of the room and out of the house.

The walk to Jayy's only took me two minutes and before I knew it I was standing in front of his big blue door. A thought suddenly occurred to me, Jayy's been avoiding me most of this week he probably doesn't want me here. I frowned but pushed all those thoughts aside, Jayy's my boyfriend im sure he won't mind me dropping by. I rapped on the door a few times and was greeted by the smiling face of Jayy's mum. "Hey Gerard, haven't seen you in a while" she said cheerily before continuing "Jayy's in his room sweety, go on up." She smiled as I entered and began my ascent.

When I got to the top step I could hear faint voices coming from inside Jayy's room. I was a little confused, he rarely had people over, well apart from me, he didn't really like having other people in his house he found it to intrusive. I once again pushed all my negative thoughts away and walked down the narrow hall until I came to Jayy's door. I turned the handle and opened it.

My mouth hung open and the hurt flooded through my veins. A tear rolled down my cheek as I saw the person I thought I could trust with everything, grinding against one of my friends both being shirtless, Dahvie. When they heard the door open they froze and I only just realised they were staring at me. I turned and ran as fast as I could. How could he do this to me? How could they do this to me? Dahvie was one of my friends, how could he sit there and talk to me every day without any thoughts of what this would do to me?!

As I made my abrupt exit I faintly heard Jayy's voice calling me, I could hear him choking slightly on his words, but I didn't care, if he cheated on me he could face the consequences of that without me. I ran down the dirty brick alley way and all the way home, the tears staining my cheeks as I ran.

I threw open the front door, slamming it behind me. I ran down the basement stairs and locked my bedroom door, I knew Mikey would've heard me come in, and he would've known my emotions, he read me too well and I really didn't want him coming in. I lay on my bed and buried my face in the pillow, I didn't even try and stop the tears, I just let them fall. I heard knocking on the door and Mikey's voice penetrating the quiet room. I ignored him and hoped he would go away. He didn't. "Come on Gee, what's wrong?" He asked, to which I groaned at.  
"Fuck off Mikey!! Go fuck your boyfriend!!" I shouted. I knew he'd be back later if I didn't come out, which I wouldn't, but for now he was gone.

~~

I lay on my bed with my hands behind my head and iron maiden blasting out my iPod. I had been lying here since I got home and my mum was still at work and wouldn't be home for another hour or so. My mind started to wander and my thoughts went to Gerard, as they always did these days. I thought of his toothy smile, his soft black hair, his sweet cigarettes...god I'm creepy. I sound like such a stalker...I was bought out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing on the bed next to me.

I pulled out my headphones and looked at the caller ID to see that it was Mikey who was calling. I answered the phone and pressed it to my ear "hello?" I said waiting for Mikey to respond.  
"Hey Frank come over."  
"Now?"  
"Yeah now."  
"Why?"  
"Gerard went to Jayy's earlier and he came back really upset and he won't talk to me and I figured he'd talk to you, and besides I'm hanging out with Pete tonight." He said the last part rather bashfully and I rolled my eyes.  
"Aww is wickle Mikey finally gonna wose his wirginity?" I asked him smirking.  
"Fuck off Frank and get your ass over here!" He whined  
"Okay, Okay. I'll be over in a minute."

I pulled on my converse and grabbed my phone and keys, sent a quick text to my mum saying I wouldn't be home until later, and left the house. I was a little worried about Gerard, I noticed that Jayy was acting weird all week and I wondered whether that had anything to do with why Gerard was upset.

~~

I knocked on the wooden door, some of the paint flaking off, and waited for Mikey to answer. I didn't have to wait long. Mikey pulled me into the house and shoved me in the direction of Gerard's bedroom. "don't come back up until he's talked to you." Mikey said before Pete grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked down the narrow steps knocking lightly on the door. There was no answer. "Gee its me, Frank. Can I talk to you?" I heard some shuffling on his side of the door before he spoke.  
"Did Mikey send you?" He asked suspicious. I hesitated, what was I supposed to say to that, Mikey did send me, I decided to lie.  
"...No."  
"Liar." I could hear the smirk to his voice. He opened the door and stepped aside for me to enter.

He looked like he had been crying but I didn't press for anything just yet. I went over to his bed and jumped on it laying on the comfy batman duvet and snuggling into it closing my eyes and taking in Gerard's scent. When I opened my eyes I saw Gerard smiling down at me. "So what did you wanna talk to me about...or what did Mikey tell you to talk to me about." I frowned  
"He wanted me to ask why you were so upset when you came back from Jayy's, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I replied. He looked sad for a moment but he quickly shook his head and laid down next to me. I scootched over so we both had enough room, we were both lying on our sides facing each other.

We stared at each other in silence for a moment before he burst into tears. I was a little shocked but I moved closer and brought him into a tight hug. Not long after he pulled away. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked. He nodded and began still sniffling.  
"I w-went over to J-Jayy's 'cause Mikey was annoying me, a-and when I got t-there him and D-Dahvie were practically dry humping." My mouth dropped, how could Jayy be such an ass to someone so beautiful. "Oh Gerard. Someone so beautiful shouldn't have to be put through any of that shit. He doesn't deserve you Gerard." He looked at me shocked at what I had said, his tears had now dried up and was looking into my eyes, seemingly deep in thought.  
"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" He stuttered in a small voice. I played with my lip ring nervously for a second, "Well yeah." I shrugged, Gerard was beautiful. He looked at me with big bright eyes and attacked be with a massive bear hug. I hugged back just as hard and smiled into his shoulder. "Forget about Jayy for the time being Gee, lets have some fun. Wanna dance to some misfits?" He laughed at me but agreed anyway.  
"Fuck yeah!" He jumped off the bed and turned on his CD player, the Misfits immediately hitting my ears. Gerard grinned at me and started moshing around the room. I giggled and joined in, bouncing around the room in time to the bass.

After about fifteen minutes of continuous moshing we were completely exhausted. We slumped down onto the bed and caught our breath after Gerard had turned the music off. "So what do you wanna do now?" Gerard asked sitting up against the headboard. All the dirty thoughts that came into my mind every time he asked that came up and I smirked. "What?" he obviously noticed my smirk.  
"Oh I was just thinking about what I wanted to do." I said trying to steer him away from that.  
"Oh and what would that be?" he crossed his arms and smirked back at me. Oh fuck it he ain't gonna budge until I tell him.  
"You." I replied propping myself up on my elbows. He fained shocked before saying "Mr Iero I'm not that kinda girl, I don't do that sort of thing until at least the third date!" In a high pitched girly voice.  
"I think I could manage to woo you, I have serious skills."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
We burst into giggles and everytime they started to die down the started right back up again.  
"So what are these amazing skills that you have to woo me with?" He asked once our giggles had died down a bit. I smirked when an idea popped into my head.  
"Well you'll find out tomorrow." I said suggestively, he raised his eyebrows.  
"Why, what happens tomorrow?"  
"Well Mr Way I'm taking you on a date and you're gonna be wooed." He raised his eyebrows.  
"What makes you so sure that I'll agree to this date Mr Iero?" He asked.  
"Because I can do this." I pulled my best puppy dog face. "Pwease gow on a date wit mee Gee." I said blinking at him.  
"Damn ok. You win this time. So do ya wanna watch a movie or sumthin'?" I nodded grinning at the fact that I'd just gained a date with Gerard.

~~

The credits began to role and I was ready to sleep, Gerard was just so cushty to lie on. I looked up at him and he seemed tired to.  
"Wanna sleep here tonight Frankie?" I nodded and texted my mum that I was staying at Gerard and Mikey's.

Gerard stripped off until he was in just his boxers. Fuck why did he have to be so damn perfect. I stripped down to just my boxers, same as him, and got into the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close and we both drifted off into contented sleep.


	10. Nightmares

Gerard stood there eyes wide and jaw slack. Jayy swore to me that he broke up with Gerard. I heard Gerard scream something at us but I wasn't listening. Jayy lied to me, I didn't like lying to Gerard he didn't deserve to be lied to, no one did and I especially felt guilty that we had become friends. Sort of. I didn't like betraying people's trust and I felt even worse that it was Gerard who I was betraying, he never did anything to me, in fact he was kind to me and he let me sit with him when I didn't know anyone else in the class and he let me hang out with him and his friends whenever I wanted.

Jayy ran out the room and I quickly pulled on my shirt and chased after him. He shouted for Gerard and tears streaked down his cheeks. I thought I meant something to him, but obviously he just wanted me as a fuck buddy. I grabbed my coat of the coat stand and pulled it on, leaving Jayy behind as I walked away anger and betrayal radiating through my thoughts, mostly anger.

~~~

I groaned as I woke up. I looked over at the neon numbers of the alarm clock. It was only 6:32. My eyes hurt and I squinted and shut them tightly. I turned over so I was now facing Gerard. I frowned, he was curled up tightly hugging himself and whimpering quietly in his sleep. I scootched closer and reached my hand forward to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear. He stirred and opened his eyes, he rubbed them groggily and looked at me frowning. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his middle, burying my face in his chest. "Was I screaming in my sleep again?" He asked sadly. I was taken aback by this. I pulled back from the hug and looked up at him worriedly. "No, you were whimpering but you didn't scream." I was frowning now I didn't know he screamed in his sleep, and it worried me. "Oh I'm sorry." This confused me even more.  
"What for?"  
"Waking you up."  
"Oh you didn't wake me up Gee, I didn't even notice until I turned over and looked at you." He looked down and his hands were balling, tugging at the sheets. I put two of my fingers beneath his chin and lifted his face so he was looking at me. He bit his lip nervously. "Gerard you scream in your sleep?" He thought for a moment before nodding. "Sometimes I have nightmares...especially if I've had a bad day. Mikey usually hears me and wakes me up, he usually sleeps in my bed after that." My frown deepened I guess stuff gets to him worse than I thought.

I curled into his body and warmed myself up in his embrace, just realising how cold I was. He held me close and I felt wet drops in my hair. I peered up and wiped away the tears with my thumb. "Please don't cry Gee." I moved up the bed so I was facing him directly and I looked into his hazel orbs. He smiled weakly at me and wrapped his arms around my waist while I moved mine up around his neck. I smiled back "Umm...what do you have nightmares about?" his smile vanished but he didn't move away, only buried his face in my neck. I could feel his breath on my collar bone and I smiled at the feeling of him being close to me. After a few moments he gained the courage to speak. "Sometimes...sometimes it's about the times when dad used to beat me. Sometimes it's about the...stuff...Bert's done to me...or what he might do to me."  
"What has he done to you Gee? I mean apart from calling you names and stuff I've never seen him do anything to you." He just shook his head and I doubted that he would divulge anymore to me just yet.

We lay in silence together for a while until my stomach growled loudly making us both chuckle. "You wanna get some breakfast Frankie?" I smiled, that sounded so good.  
"Mmm yeah that sounds amazing." With that we both regretfully pulled apart and got up, not bothering to get dressed as both of his parents would be on their way to work and Mikey wouldn't surface till around mid day, not that I'd mind much if Mikey saw me in my boxers. I would however mind if Pete saw me, he would probably be scarred for life seeing his 'boyfriend's' brother and best friend in their boxers.

Gerard peeked his head around the door, before we went into the hall, just to make sure there was no one around. We entered the kitchen and searched through the cupboards finding a half full box of coco pops and a box of cornflakes that only had a few remaining flakes at the bottom. Gerard scrunched up his nose and went to the fridge. He smiled and pulled out some bacon, beans, sausages and two eggs. He got out a few pots and pans and began to cook. I got out two plates from the cabinet and placed them on the counter next to the cooker. Gerard loaded up both plates before getting out knives and forks for us. We sat at opposite ends and began to eat in silence. God this shit was good. Gerard seemed to finish in a matter of seconds and I looked at him in disbelief. He shrugged "you learn to eat quick when ya live with Mikey." I chuckled Mikey could definitely get through alot of food, I couldn't understand how he was so skinny. Gerard got up and began washing the dishes, he was almost finished when I finally cleared my plate. I walked up behind him and placed my dish in the soapy water standing next to him and helping him with the few remaining pieces of cutlery.

Once we were finished we made two cups of hot chocolate and sat in the living room. It was safe to say it was fucking freezing in here, Gerard also noticed this and went back into his bedroom bringing out his batman duvet and a film. He dumped the duvet on me and put the DVD in the TV and I now saw that we were watching Sin City. I smiled at his choice of film as he jumped on the sofa next to me and snuggled into my side with his cocoa under the duvet. I wrapped my arms around him and he leant into my side, resting his head on my shoulder. He sipped at his hot chocolate until the cup was empty when he reached forward placing it on the coffee table in front of us. He curled his legs to the side and placed his hands around my waist, snuggling back into his original position. I brought my hand up, resting my arm around his neck, and ran my fingers through his hair.

We were about half way through the film, it had just got to the bit when the Irish people turn up at the tar pits, when we heard a bang from upstairs. Gerard jumped and rubbed his eyes, I think he fell asleep on me, oh well. I heard a few more thumps and bumps from upstairs and we were staring at the ceiling like we were going to suddenly gain x-ray vision and see what the fuck Mikey or Pete was doing up there.

Suddenly Mikey came bounding down the stairs and into the room. "Hey guyyyyysss." He said, Gerard rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the film. "So did Geetard talk to you?" He asked me like Gerard wasn't there, Gerard didn't seem interested but I could tell he was listening. I only nodded in response. "So what did he say?" I rolled my eyes  
"I think you should let Gerard tell you when he wants to rather than me telling you." He pouted and crossed his arms when a cushion came from the doorway, hitting Mikey in the head. Pete stood there smirking "come on Mikes leave the lovebirds alone, you won't get anything from Gerard until he wants to tell you." He held out his hand and Mikey took it and let him pull him up the stairs. I chuckled and Gerard looked at me quizzically. "He's whipped." Gee grinned.  
"Totally." both of us burst into a fit of giggles. I decided that I was bored so I got up and turned off the tv I then took Gerard by the hand and took him back to his bedroom dragging the duvet behind us.

"Hey Gee could I borrow some clean clothes?" He nodded and rummaged around in some drawers before pulling out a pair of black jeans, a black flag t-shirt, a pair of black boxers and a hoodie. I grinned as a thanks and began getting dressed in front of him, not caring if he looked or not.

~~~

I smirked to myself as I reclined on my bed and watched Frank change. I was pretty sure he was doing this on purpose but I really couldn't care less. If he was gonna show me his ass I was gonna look, and may I say he had one fiiiiiiiine ass. Once he was fully clothed he turned to me and smirked as he noticed me checking him out. I pulled and innocent face and he raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "What?" I asked  
"I didn't say you could look." His smirk increased.  
"You didn't say I couldn't."  
"Oh your gonna be like that are you." I nodded.  
"Well I believe you need to get dressed, or are you planning on going out in your underwear?" I smirked at him and got to my feet. I picked out a plain white v-neck and a pair of very tight ripped skinny jeans. I winked at Frank before taking off my underwear and putting on the jeans without a new pair of boxers as I new Frank was watching and I thought i'd tease him a bit. I then pulled on the shirt and grabbed my leather jacket.

I turned back to Frank to see that he most definitely was watching. I smirked again. "So. I believe you owe me a date." I said placing my hands on my hips. With that he grabbed my hand and led me out of my room and out of the house. Hopefully this can distract me from Jayy, I like Frank, but I'm definitely not gonna be over Jayy anytime soon. Which frankly kinda sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads c:


End file.
